Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me KyuMin version
by rinjanikyu
Summary: Kisah seorang cho kyuhyun yang begitu menuja lee sungmin
1. Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me chapter 2

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me chapter 1

Autors : Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju (GS untuk ukekecuali sungmin)

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

Happy reading~

~000~

Udara dingin musim dingin tidak meyurutkan suasana yang terkesan hangat, bagi siapa pun yang melihat keadaan sebuah mansion mewah di kawasan elite kota Seoul ini, ya mansion ini merupakan mansion keluarga Lee yang merupakan salah satu keluarga Cheobol di Korea Selatan, tapi pada kenyataan tak seindah kelihatannya.

Di mansion mewah bergaya eropa klasik ini , terlihat beberapa maid yang berlalu lalang menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang nyonya Besar dan dua buah hatinya, kenapa hanya sang Nyonya Besar karena sang Tuan Besar telah tiada, dan tak berapa lama kemudian sang nyonya besar yang bernama Lee Jungsu, atau yang dikenal dengan Leeteuk ini sudah berada di meja makan, Leeteuk memiliki sifat yang penyabar, lembut, dan tegas, berubah menjadi dingin tegas sejak kematian suami, yaitu Lee Kangin, dia juga menjadi jarang sekali memperhatikan keadaan 2 anaknya, karena lebih sering menghabiskan bisnis mendiang suaminnya.

"Sungmin, dan Veni belum bangun?" kalimat dingin yang terlontar dari wanita berwajah malaikat ini, mengisi keheningan antara sang pelayan dengan majikannya ini.

"ah...jongsongHamnida nyonya, saya aka..."

"apa mereka selalu bangun sesiang ini?" sebelum song ahjuma menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, sudah di potong oleh seorang namja cantik berambut pirang yang merupakan putra mahkota di rumah ini Lee Sungmin.

"ah...itu nyonya..."

"tidak begitu eomma, lagi pula ini hari minggu jadi kami bangun lebih siang"

Leeteuk tersenyum samar melihat sang putra yang semakin cantik seperti dirinya, apalagi dengan rambut pirangnya yang semakin menambah kesan cantik pada namja berusia 25 tahun ini, sungmin pun langsung memeluk sang eomma, yang menurutnya tidak sehangat dulu, tapi sungmin berusaha mengerti, dan tersenyum.

"apa kabar eomma"

"gwenchana minnie, kau merubah warna rambut mu lagi, apa yang dikatakan para karyawan mu, melihat presider mereka berambut pirang hem?"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh dengan pertanyaan sang eomma yang terkesan menggodanya

"hihihi...eomma mereka bilang aku presider yang terseksi yang pernah ada di senbill"

"ah...begitu rupanya, jadi siapa saja yang beruntung bisa melihat keadaan terseksi aegya eomma ini, ohh...dimana dongsaeng mu?"

"ah...biar aku yang bangunkan putri tidur itu eomma"

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang dengan dekorasi merah, terlihat seorang gadis mengeliat di bawah selimut tebalnya, bahkan bantal serta guling sudah berada di bawah entah apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis yang diketahui bernama Lee Veni ini saat tertidur, tampaknya kamar ini seperti habis terkena topan saking berantakannya.

Sungmin hanya mengeleng melihat keadaan kamar sang dongsaeng, tapi dia terlihat sudah biasa, dongsaeng nya itu manja sekaligus ceria jadi sungmin, sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Veninya yang masih kekanakanakan, karena menurut sungmin dia akan dewasa dengan sendirinya

"uri dongsaeng ah...bangun chagi"

Veni mengeliat karena suara dan sentuhan lembut sang Oppa yang sudah sangat ia kenal.

"ugh...Ooppaa, ini masih pagi oppa lagi pula ini hari minggu kenapa oppa membangunkan ku sepagi ini?"

Sambil mengelus rambut panjang sang adik yang berwarna merah itu, sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan sang adik

"ya...kau tidak ingin bertemu eomma, dia akan pingsan melihat keadaan kamar aegyi cantik satu-satunya ini"

1 detik berlalu masih belum ada tanggapan dari sang adik

2 detik hening

3 detik

Veni langsung bangun dari rebahanya, dan menatap horor kearah sang kakak

"MWOYA!..., eomma ada di sini oppa, jeongmallyo"

"ne...eomma menunggu kita di ruang makan, cepat mandi dan turun kebawah, arra?"

"ah ne oppa...hihi aku mandi dulu oppa"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sang adik, sebelum keluar dari kamar itu ponsel pinknya bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk, sungmin pun membukanya, dia hanya tersenyum melihat siapa yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

From: hae

"pagi sajangnim seksi , bagaimana tidur mu? Kau tidak lupa bahwa kita ada penandatangan kontrak besok pagi, sekertaris ku sudah memberikan data tentang kerjasama kita bukan, jadi sampai bertemu besok"

Sungmin berlalu dari kamar tersebut, menuju meja makan

"eomma bogoshipo..." veni langsung memeluk sang eomma, lee teuk pun membalas pelukan sang putri yang ternyata masih tidak berubah meskipun selama 2 tahun ini dia jarang dan hampir tidak bertemu dengan kedua anaknya, sementara sungmin hanya tersenyum.

"eomma juga merindukan mu chagi..."

"ya...bisakah kau duduk veni shi, kau mengganggu eomma makan"

"ya! Oppa..., eomma lihatlah setiap hari Oppa selalu bersikap seperti itu pada ku"

"jangan mengarang veni...kau berbohong pada eomma eoh, aku selalu berusaha manis saat bicara dengan mu"

"Ani...eomma oppa sel..."

"ah sudah-sudah bukankah kita harus sarapan, cha makanlah chagi"

"arra eomma," veni hanya memelatkan lidahnya pada sang oppa, setelah acara sarapan itu selesai lee teuk pun terlihat memulai pembicaraan

"kalian tau ada sesuatu yang ingin eomma sampaikan"

Sungmin dan veni pun terlihat memperhatiakan sang eomma

"apa itu eomma?" ujar sungmin

"begini, pertama veni bisakah putri eomma ini bersikap lebih dewasa, kau sudah kuliah chagi jadilah lebih dewasa"

Veni hanya cemberut mendengar permintaan sang eomma

" ne eomma, aku akan berusaha?"

"bagus kalau begitu, kau tau saat kakek mu masih hidup dia memiliki wasiat untuk menjodoh salah satu anak eomma pada kerabat nya, berhubung anak dari kerabat kakek mu adalah namja, jadi veni chagi akan menikah dengan anak dari kerabat kakek mu, bagimana menurut mu"

Pernyataan sang eomma itu sontak membuat kedua Lee bersaudara itu terkaget terutama veni

"mwoo!, eomma kau tidak bercanda bukan, menurut ku veni masih terlalu kec..."

"apa dia tampan eomma?"

Krikk...

Apa apaan ini, sungmin hanya menatap heran pada sang adik, sedangkan sang eomma malah tersenyum simpul, sungmin berpikir veni akan menolak, kenapa adiknya malah seolah tertarik akan perjodohan itu.

"tentu, menurut eomma dia sangat tampan, dia tinggi, berambut sedikit ikal, hidung nya mancung, dan kulitnya putih pucat dan ah...pokoknya dia tampan, bagaimana baby?"

Sungmin sedikit mengernyit mendengar pernyataan sang eomma ciri-ciri namja yang akan menjadi calon suami adiknya ini, dia jadi teringat seseorang, tapi sudahlah dia tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, sementara itu veni hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan sang eomma, dan pada akhirnya...

"EOMMA AKU MAU, MAU EOMMA, hihihi"

Leekeuk tersenyum melihat sang putri sepertinya tertarik dengan yang dia katakan, sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"siapa namamya eomma"? tanya sungmin

"ne~ siapa namaya Oppa itu eomma, dia tidak cantik seperti sungmin oppa kan ?"

"mwo Ya...siapa yang kau panggil cantik, aku tampan veni"

"mwo tampan apanya, oppa bahkan lebih seksi dari ku, jadi jangan mengelak arra?"

Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibir bershape-m milik nya semakin menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya, sementara sang eomma hanya tersenyum melihat perdebatan kedua anaknya itu.

~000~

Senin pagi tiba membuat banyak orang harus melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, seperti yang dilakukan olah namja tampan di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang sudah lengkap dengan dasi serta tukedo hitam nya, menambah kesah tampan, dan berkelas, namja tersebut bernama Cho Kyuhyun dengan rambut dark brown sedikit ikal, hidung mancung, bibir seksi, menambah daya tarik seorang cho kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir nya, kyuhyun keluar dari apartementnya menuju mobilnya di basement.

Saat sudah sampai di mobil kyuhyun terlihat merogoh saku celananya, menyambil sebuah kotak, berwarna pink dimana didalam nya terdapat sebuah kalung cantik dengan ornamen bunny berwarna pink, hari ini tanggal 13 Juli 2015 merupakan hari yang special, bagi seorang kyuhyun dan sang terkasih pasalnya ini adalah hari annyversery mereka yang ke lima tahun.

"semoga kau suka kalungnya sungmin hyung"

Sungmin sedang menunggu veni di dalam mobil verari sport miliknya, pasalnya sang adik akan ikut menebeng sampai kampusnya,

"Cklek" pintu mobil di buka memperlihatkan gadis cantik berambut merah lurus, memakai cardian pink, dan jins putih masuk kedalam mobil mewah berwarna merah ini.

"kenapa lama sekali veni"

"ish oppa, ayo cepet jalan, aku bisa terlambat"

"ya kau ini"

Akhirnya mobil sport itu berhenti di depan kampun kyunghae universty,

"oppa gomawo, aku turun ne chup"

Sambil mengecup pipi cubi sang oppa akhirnya veni turun dari mobil sungmin dan langsung masuk kekelasnya, sementara sungmin hanya tersenyum mendapat morning kiss dari sang adik.

~000~

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangan nya, menunjukan pukul 13.30, waktu makan siang sudah berakhir, tapi namja tampan ini enggan untuk beranjak dari meja kerjanya, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar makan siang, dia sedang menunggu sang terkasih sekaligus presider dari perusahaan tempat nya bekerja, ya kyuhyun merupakan seorang manajer dari perusahaan Sendbill Coorporation, di mana Lee Sungmin presidernya, sekaligus kekasihnya, ya mereka adalah pasangan sesama, tapi jangan ragukan cinta yang dimiliki kyuhyun untuk sang presider cantiknya.

Kyuhyun sudah bolak-balik menuju ruangan sungmin, untuk memberikan hadiah karena ini hari special untuk keduanya, tapi sungmin masih belum kembali, sekertarisnya mengatakan sungmin sedang meeting dengan, perusahaan hyundai.

Sambil melihat hadiah kalung untuk sungmin, kyuhyun beragumen sendiri

"kau dimana hyung, apakah meeting selama itu hyung, kenapa pesan ku tidak di balas, apakah meeting dengan lee donghae membuatmu, sesibuk itu...hah, kau bicara apa cho, sungmin hyung mungkin, memang memang sangat sibuk, ayolah kau harus berpikir fositive kyu, sebaiknya aku menemuinya sekarang, mungkin dia sudah kembali"

Akhirnya kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk mememui sungmin lagi di ruangannya, namja tampan itu terlihat melempar senyum pada karyawan yang menyapanya, kyuhyun memang tampan banyak karyawan yang tertarik padanya, tapi hanya ada sungmin di hatinya, tangannya terlihat memegang kotak kalung untuk sungmin.

ketika sampai di dekat pintu lift, mata kyuhyun memanas, tangan nya terkepal, sehingga kotak kalung yang di pegangnya hampir ringsek, jantung perpacu cepat, Hyut... hatinya sakit, bagaimana mungkin Sungmin kekasihnya terlihat tengah berciuman panas di dalam lift yang belum tertutup dengan lee donghae.

Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan semua itu, tapi dia tidak bisa, kakinya kaku, kyuhyun ingin pergi tapi dia juga tidak bisa, kyuhyun hanya berdiri mematung melihat kekasihnya tengah berciuman panas dengan donghae, dia hanya bisa berguman dengan lirihannya.

"waeyo...hyung, kenapa kau lakukan ini...h..hyu..ng" kyuhyun menutup matanya, berharap itu hanya khayalan, dia terluka sekarang.

Sementara di dalam lift

"Eung~" sungmin terlihat mendesah karena ciuman panas dari rekan bisnisnya itu, sungmin akhirnya berusaha melepaskan ciumannya, karena oksigennya menipis.

"hah...hah...hah...kau mau membuhuhku hae"?

"hah, hehe mian kau sangat manis min"

"kau tidak lihat liftnya belum tertutup pabo, cepatlah kita harus menyelesaikan penandatanganan ini"

"ah...arraseo"

Donghae menutup lift dengan santai, tampa mereka sadari, kyuhyun sedang menahan sakit, kyuhyun menghela napas panjang., dan membuka matanya, tepat seperti perkiraannya, sungmin tidak menyadari keberadaanya, kyuhyun pun membalikan badannya, menggigit bibirnya untuk mencegah air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan nya.

"hah...haha lucu sekali hyung, kau bahka berciuman dengan orang lain di hari annyversary kita, yang ke 5 tahun, haha... kenapa hyung kau sama sekali tidak pernah berubah, aku mencintai mu lee sungmin, karena itu aku bertahan...saranghae sungmin hyung"

Ucapan kata cinta itu menjadi kata terakhir yang terucap dari kyuhun, sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menuju ruangan nya, sepertinya...kalung ini harus menunggu, dan kyuhyun juga harus meredakan emosinya dulu.

~000~

Skip Time

Lee teuk sedang menunggu putri cantiknya untuk datang kepertemuan dengan keluarga namja yang akan, menjadi calon suami untuk putrinya itu.

"chagi...kenapa lama sekali baby, capatlah mereka sudah menunggu sayang..."

"ne! Eomma sebentar"

Lee teuk hanya tersenyum, menanggapi kelakuan putri satu-satunya itu, veni keluar dengan para maid, lee teuk sempat terpana melihat penampilan veni, putri nya memang cantik seperti dirinya, lihatlah yeonja muda ini mengenakan dress unggu selutut dengan rambut terikat memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

"eomma kajja, pasti mereka sudah menunggu kan eomma...hihihi"

"ne, putri eomma cantik sekali eoh..."

Other Side

Di sebuah restoran mewah dan ternama di seoul, ini lah kyuhyun terdampar bersama kedua orang tuanya, jika kalian bertanya sedang apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun berada di restoran semewah ini, maka jawabannya adalah memenuhi keinginan sang appa dan eomma yang sangat di hormatinya.

Flasback

Kyuhyun baru saja akan pulang ke apartemennya, setelah kejadian di kantor tadi yang membuat moodnya buruk kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen sederhananya, tapi di tengah perjalanan namja tampan ini mendapat telepon dari eomma nya bahwa ada yang ingin di bicarakan, sesuatu yang penting, itulah yang eomma nya katakan, sebenarnya kyuhyun ingin menolak, kejadian dia melihat Sungmin berciuman dengan donghae benar-benar membuatnya malas melakukan apapun, tapi ini permintaan eomma tersayangnya, jadi dia tidak bisa menolak.

"eomma! Buka pintunya"

"YA! Bisakah kau memencet bel...aish kau benar-benar tidak berubah Cho"

"sudahlah eomma aku lelah jadi biarkan aku masuk, lagi pula apa eomma sudah lupa eomma juga Cho..."

"YA!...Aish...aku belum mengijinkan kau masuk..."

Dengan santainya kyuhyun melewati sang eomma dan duduk di ruang tamu, rumah sederhana ini memang sangat nyaman, Cho Heechul adalah wanita yang melahirkan kyuhyun, jadi jangan heran jika kelakuan kyuhyun sama evilnya dengan sang eomma.

"jadi apa yang ingin eomma bicarakan?"

"hah...bisakah kau menunggu appa mu terlebih, dahulu cho"

"berhenti memanggil ku cho eomma, kau sendiri juga Cho..." pletak, "Ya eomma wae? Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku eomma"

"itu kan karena kau tidak sopan pada orang tua, cho"

Sebelum kyuhyun membalas perkataan sang eomma, Cho Hangeng ang merupakan Appa dari kyuhyun datang, dengan wajah santainya.

"kyu...kau sudah datang, bagaimana kabar mu nak"?

"ne...appa aku baik, jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicara kan?"

hangeng melihat, sang istri terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk berbicara pada kyuhyun.

"begini kyu...kau ingat Harbeoji mu? Dulu dia mempunyai seorang sahabat dan mereka sangat dekat harbeoji selalu menolong sahabat nya itu hingga suatu ketika perusahaan yang di pimpin sahabat harbeoji mu itu sukses, dengan bantun harbeoji tentunya, dan sahabat harbeoji mu itu meminta untuk menjodohkan keturunan nya dengan keturunan harbeoji sebagi tanda terimakasih, dan agar tali persahabatan diantara keduanya tetap terjalin, meski pun mereka telah tiada, dan harbeoji mu juga menerimanya..."

Kyuhyun mulai merasa tidak enak, apa maksud appanya menjelaskan ini, perjodohan? Oh...kyuhyun sungguh ingin menghilang sekarang juga, jangan bilang jika yang akan di jodohkan itu adalah...

"diri mu...kyu"

"Mwo!...apa maksud eomma eoh?"

"tentu saja kau yang akan di jodohkan dengan keturunan dari sahabat harbeoji mu"

"benar kyu, lagipula ini wasiat harbeoji mu sebelum meninggal, jadi appa mohon kau mau memenuhi keinginan harbeoji mu ini ne..."

"sudahlah cho, hentikan wajah bodoh mu itu, aku tau kau mengerti, lagi pula menurut eomma yeonja itu sangat cantik, dan juga berpendidikan, jadi kau pasti menyukainya ne...?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas, kenapa jadi begini dia mencintai sungmin kekasihnya, dia seorang namja yang mencintai namja, bagaimana mungkin jika dia harus menikah dengan yeonja, yang benar saja...bagimana jika sungmin tau, akan kah sungmin perduli?, kyuhyun bingung, mungkin mengatakan iya pada appa dan eomma saat ini tidak masalah, dan kyuhyun akan mengatakan bagaimana dirinya yang sebenarnya pada yeonja itu, yeonja itu pasti tidak mau menikah dengan seorang gay bukan? Jadi yeonja itu pasti menolak menikah dengan nya.

"bagaimana kyuh?"

"ne appa aku mau"

"jeongmall cho, kau memang aegya eomma, dan ingat satu minggu lagi kita akan betemu dengan calon menantu eomma itu, arra?"

"ne eomma aku mengerti"

Flasback End

"Ya!...eomma kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ya...bisakah kau tidak berteriak cho..."

"kapan mereka datang eomma, kita sudah menunggu selama 30 menit, tapi mereka belum datang juga, membuang-buang waktu saja"

Sebelum eomma kyuhyun memberi tanggapan pada putranya yang di tunggu akhirnya datang juga, sepesang eomma dan aegya, yang sama-sama cantik.

"mian Chuli...kami datang terlambat"

"ah...teuki eonni tidak apa, duduk lah eonni"

"inikah, kyuhyun ? wah kau benar-benar tampan kyu, seperti mu han?"

"ah...nonna kau belebihan, ah kyu beri salam pada teuki ajhuma, dia sahabat appa dan eomma saat di SMA dulu"

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma..."

"ne kyu...dan ini eh...chagi kau kenapa?"

Ya veni sedang berdiri mematung melihat lurus kearah kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sedikit pun, kulit putih pucat, rambut coklat sedikit ikal, bibir yang seksi, hidung yang mancung, kenapa namja ini sempurna sekali, di tambah dia mengenakan setalan tuxedo yang pas melekat di tubuh tingginya, ini kah calon suaminya, bibir veni pun terangkat membentuk senyuman, yang membuat semua yang ada di meja itu, menatap kearah nya dengan pandangan heran,

"chagi...chagi waeyo?"

"eh...eomma hihihi tidak apa eomma,ah...annyeonghaseo ahjuma, ahjushi dan annyeonghaseo Oppa...?"

"wah...annyeong veni, eonni ternyata putri mu tidak kalah cantiknya dari mu"

Dan mereka pun larut dalam kehangatan makan malam ini, kecuali satu orang yaitu kyuhyun, yang sedang memikirkan, sungmin, namja cantiknya, sejak kejadian itu kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk bertemu sungmin, semua telpon, dan sms yang kyuhyun kirim tidak ada satupun yang di balas, apakah sungmin sudah tidak mau bersamanya lagi, kyuhyun sangat mencintai sungmin sangat.

"eomma...bisakah aku bicara berdua dengan veni shi..."

"tentu saja, tapi ingat jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh yah"

Akhirnya disini lah mereka dua di sebuah taman, di dekat restoran, veni terlihat gugup mungkin kah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama, entahlah dia juga tidak tau, namja di sampingnya ini, benar-benar luar biasa tampan.

"ah...begini veni shi, aku ingin sebelum kita melangkah lebih jauh, aku ingin kau mengetahui aku ini seperti apa"

"ne oppa, oppa bisa memanggilku veni, jangan terlalu formal oppa"

"ah...ne veni sabenarnya, aku sudah punya kekasih dan kekasih ku seorang namja, aku...aku adalah seorang gay"

Veni terlihat memperhatikan raut tampan kyuhyun, kyuhyun bilang dia gay...omona.

"jeongmalyo oppa?" "ne itu benar"

Kyuhyun yakin setelah ini veni akan, memutuskan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, eh...tapi kanapa yeonja ini malah tersenyum.

"kyu oppa, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang itu, aku yakin oppa akan berpaling pada ku, aku yakin itu, oppa jangan khawatir ne..."

"eh...kau tidak mau menolak perjodohan dengan ku...?"

"ani...sepertinya aku mulai mencintai mu oppa...hihihi"

Kyuhyun benar-benar heran, sepertinya yeonja ini bermasalah...apa yang harus kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat yeonja ini membatalkan perjodohannya, sepertinya otak jenius nya harus berkerja lebih keras.

Tebece.

Sekian buat Chapter 1, lanjut gk nih...kalau reader mau lanjut, nanti author lanjutin, gimana ceritanya, agak absur ya, tapi gak apalah yang penting nih FF jadi...hihihi tunggu coment nya!


	2. Chapter 2

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2

Authors : Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju (GS untuk ukekecuali sungmin)

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

~Chapter sebelumnya~

Kyuhyun yakin setelah ini veni akan, memutuskan untuk menolak perjodohan ini, eh...tapi kanapa yeonja ini malah tersenyum.

"kyu oppa, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang itu, aku yakin oppa akan berpaling pada ku, aku yakin itu, oppa jangan khawatir ne..."

"eh...kau tidak mau menolak perjodohan dengan ku...?"

"ani...sepertinya aku mulai mencintai mu oppa...hihihi"

Kyuhyun benar-benar heran, sepertinya yeonja ini bermasalah...apa yang harus kyuhyun lakukan untuk membuat yeonja ini membatalkan perjodohannya, sepertinya otak jenius nya harus berkerja lebih keras.

~000~

Pagi ini kyuhyun terbangun, karena suara lengkingan sang eomma yang seperti knalpot rusak, jika ada yang bertanya dimana kyuhyun tidur malam tadi? Jawabannya adalah di rumah sang eomma dan appa, ya kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah orang tuanya lantaran kyu terlalu pusing untuk menyetir sampai apartemen nya, pikiran nya terus tertuju pada "bagaimana cara membuat yeonja bernama veni membatalkan perjodahan dengan nya.

Terlalu larut dengan pikiran nya, kyuhyun justru malah asyik bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan tampilan rambut berantakan khas orang bangun tidur justru menambah kesan seksi pada pemuda yang kadar katampanan nya diatas rata-rata ini, sampai tiba-tiba suara sang eomma membuyarkan lamunan pemuda kelahiran februari ini.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN BANGUN, eomma sudah membangunkan mu tadi dan sekarang kau tidur lagi eoh...Bangun Cho atau kau ingin eomma mendobrak pintu ini eoh..."

"Aish...EOMMA aku sudah bangun, kenapa eomma berisik sekali eoh"

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam eoh, kanapa lama sekali, eomma tidak mau tau pokoknya cepat turun cho!"

"NE...aku turun eomma"

Kyuhyun langsung mandi dan langsung turun dari kamar nya di lantai 2, untuk sarapan dengan kedua orang paling berharga dalam hidup nya. Kyuhyun terlihat tampan meskipun hanya memakai kemeja putih yang tidak di masukan di padupadankan dengan jins hitam, setidaknya hari ini dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya Lee Sungmin, dan secara tidak sadar kyu tersenyum karena hal itu.

"kau sudah gila cho"

"mwo...? apa maksud eomma eoh? Eomma mengatai anak eomma sendiri gila?"

"aniyo...eomma hanya berpikir jika seseorang tersenyum tanpa ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan, atau sesuatu yang lucu, itu berarti orang itu gila"

"Ais Eomma..."

Sebelum kyuhyun menyelesaikan omelan pada eomma "tersanyang nya" sang appa lebih dulu mengintrupsi, dengan membawa nasi goreng beijing untuk sarapan mereka, WHAT jadi yang membuat sarapan adalah sang kepala keluarga yaitu Cho Hangeng, jangan salah ya, berbeda dengan kyu yang tidak bisa memasak sama sekali, sang Appa justru sangat menyukai kegiatan nya sang satu ini, jadi Heechul tinggal duduk manis tanpa melakukan apapun, benar-benar ibu ratu yang mengerikan, itu lah yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun.

"nasi goreng datang, cha... makanlah kyu, jangan terus berdebat dengan eomma mu "

"ne appa"

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, sampai suara sang eomma yang memecahkan keheningan, diantara mereka.

"oh iya kyu, semalam eomma dan teuki eonni sudah sudah memutuskan, bahwa pertunangan kalian berdua akan di laksanakn 2 minggu lagi bagaimana menuru..."

Sebelum sang eomma menyelesaikan kalimat nya kyu langsung memotong kalimat sang eomma, menyebabkan nasi goreng dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar saking kagetnya, hihihi gak apa kok oppa diri mu dalam keadaan apapun, tetap terlihat tampan kok.

"MWOYAwww! Uhuk...uhuk..uhuk"

"YA cho... kau jorok sekali eoh, kau mengotori meja makan eomma"

"ini kyu minumlah"

"gomawo appa...uhuk...uhuk..., eomma kau keterlaluan sekali eoh, bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak tadi, kau malah mengakhawatirkan meja eoh... aish jinja"

"Ya itu salah mu cho, kenapa kau bicara saat mulut mu penuh dengan makanan"

"ne eomma memang selalu menang, Oh...tadi eomma bicara apa eoh"

"Aish...eomma bilang pertunangan mu 2 minggu lagi ch..."

"MWOYA!" pletak "aish eomma wae? Kenapa kau memukul ku"

"kau mau membuat telinga eomma dan appa tuli eoh"

"eomma! kanapa kau memutus semua itu tanpa bicara dengan ku eoh"

"kanapa eomma harus bicara dengan mu dulu? Lagi pula kau sudah setuju, dan pada saat itu kau pergi dengan veni entah kemana, apa yang kalian berdua lakukan eoh, janga malu cho katakan pada eomma hah, apa semalam kalian melakukan itu...hihihi"

"ANI!, semua yang eomma pikirkan itu tidak pernah terjadi, lagi pula kenapa eomma mesum sakali eoh, dan eomma pokok nya aku tidak setuju eomma, itu terlalu cepat aku tidak mau!"

"sudah lah yeobo, kyu benar itu terlalu cepat, lagipula veni kan masih kualiah yeobo"

"aniyo han, itu sudah keputusan ku teuki eonni, lagi pula itu hanya sebuah pertunangan bukan pernikahan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir cho"

"Aish sudahlah eomma, aku tetap tidak setuju, aku sudah selesai"

"YA! Kau mau kamana Cho?"

"ke kantor eomma"

~000~

Kyuhyun pun datang kekantor dengan wajah di tekuk, kenapa masalah nya jadi semakin rumit, kyuhyun bahkan belum menemukan cara agar veni mau membatalkan perjodohan dengan nya, dan sekarang pertunangan nya di laksanakan 2 minggu lagi, yang benar saja.

Meskipun wajah seorang cho kyuhyun tampak kesal, tidak menyurut kan pada karyawan yeonja untuk menyapa manajer muda yang tampan ini, kyuhyun pun sampai di ruangan rapat, terlihat disana sudah banyak anggota devisi yang datang, dan tinggal menunggu, sang presider utama yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sungmin.

Tidak lama Sungmin datang dengan, baju yang sungmin kanakan tidak kalah santai dengan kekasihnya kyuhyun, pria manis berambut pirang ini, mengenakan kemaja pink dengan jins putih yang membalut kaki kenjangnya, mata foxsi sungmin sempat berpapasan dengan Obsidian kyuhyun yang memancarkan rasa rindu, dan ketulusan.

"pagi semua"

"pagi sajangnim"

Semua nya sontak berdiri dan menjawab sapaan yang presider seksi mereka dengan kompak, tidak terkecuali kyuhyun, dengan melihat sungmin nya ada didekatnya seperti ini saja sudah membuatnya tenang, kyu terus memperhatikan sungmin bicara.

Kyuhyun POV

Kau cantik sekali hyung, hah...aku mencintai mu hyung, apa benar kau namja hyung, aish cho apa yang kau pikirkan, bukan kah kau pernah melihat nya sendiri, kanapa aku jadi mengingat semua malam panas kami berdua, aish...wajah ku pasti merah sekarang.

Kyuhyun End POV

Kyuhyun terlalu asik dengan pemikirannya dan asyik memperhatikan sungmin, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kyuhyun.

"cho kyuhyun"

"N..ne sajangnim, waeyo?"

Semua sontak melihat pada manajer tampan ini, bagaimana tidak baru kali ini, seorang cho kyuhyun yang cerdas tidak fokus dalam rapat presentasi, sungguh ini di luar dugaan, sungmin juga tampak heran dengan kekasih rahasia nya tersebut.

"itu bagaimana hasil audit mu, dan presentasikan rancangan baru mu cho"

"ah...ne sajangnim"

Meskipun tadi sempat tidak fokus, tapi lihat lah sekarang seorang cho kyuhyun begitu mengagumkan, dengan penjelasan detail, dan akurasi yang luar biasa, kyuhyun mampu membuat semua orang yang mengikuti rapat kali ini berdecak kagum, tidak terkecuali Sungmin, kyuhyuhnya memang jenius itu lah yang ada di pikiran sungmin, mungkin kah itu lah salah satu alasan sungmin mencintai kyuhyun, "mencintai" tidak, sungmin sendiri tidak tau, sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah mau melibatkan perasaan yang namanya cinta dalam sebuah hubungan, lalu sungmin hanya mempermainkan kyuhyun? Entah lah...hanya Tuhan dan Hati terdalam sungmin sendiri yang tau, apakah dia mencintai kyuhyun atau tidak.

Rapat pun selesai semua orang sudah meninggalkan ruangan rapat, meninggalkan 2 namja di ruangan megah ini.

Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membereskan barang-barang presentasi nya di kagetkan, dengan sungmin yang memeluknya dari belakang, jangan tanya bagaimana perasaan kyuhyun, tentu saja dia senang, rupanya kyuhyun sudah memaafkan kejadian kemarin ya.

"kyuh~...kau tidak merindukan eoh"

"ehh...hyung, tentu saja aku merindukan mu sungmin hyung"

Kyuhyun pun membalikan badan nya menghadap sungminnya, yang sedang memeluknya, sambil memainkan kancing kemeja kyuhyun, bahkan jari-jari lentik itu tidak segan membuka 2 kancing kemeja kyuhyun, sehingga dada bidang kyuhyun pun terpampang jelas, sementara kyuhyun bukan nya tidak menyadari tindakan sang kekasih, kyuhyun justru membiarkan sungmin melakukan apa pun padanya, karena kyuhyun juga sedang asik menghirup aroma vanila yang mengguar dari rambut pirang sang bunny.

"kyuh~ kau tidak memberikan hadiah untuk ku, kyunie~~~?"

"eh hadiah...?"

"kau melupakan nya cho...aniversary kita kau melupakan nya?"

"ah...aku tidak melupakannya hyungie"

Banar kyuhyun tidak pernah melupakan apapun yang berhungan dengan sungmin nya, termasuk aniversary mereka, ya kyuhyun tidak lupa, kemarin aniversary mereka, dan kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin di mana sungmin kekasihnya, di hari aniversary mereka yang ke 5 tahun justru asyik berciuman dengan dengan orang lain, kyuhyun pun tersenyum miris, bukan kah sungmin yang melupakan nya, kejadian kemarin bukan lah yang pertama, sebenarnya kyu sudah terbiasa melihat sungmin bercumbu, dan berciuman dengan orang lain atau mungkin lebih dari itu, tapi kyu membiarkan semua itu dengan harapan sungmin nya akan berubah, setidaknya menganggapnya ada, tapi tetap saja kyu tidak pernah terbiasa dengan"rasa sakit" yang sungmin torehkan untuk nya.

"kyunie?"

"hmm, waeyo hyung?"

"bolehkah aku meminta hadiah ku kyunie?"

"tentu...apapun untuk mu hyung, hyung ingin hadiah apa eoh?"

"diri mu kyunie~"

"mwo?"

"aku menginginkan diri mu kyuh~~kau tidak merindukan ku eoh?"

"h...hyung, aku...aku merindukan mu, sangat merindukan mu hyungie"

Kyuhyun pun memiring kan kepalanya dan mulai mempersempit jarak keduanya, sungmin yang mengerti pun langsung menutup mata foxsi nya. Dan jreng...kalian tahu lah apa yang mereka lakukan hihihi.

Setelah ciuman panas yang mereka lakukan di ruang rapat tadi, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen kyuhyun, yang nanya mereka mau ngapain, jawaban nya, kyuhyun akan memberikan hadiah yang sungmin inginkan di apartemen nya, ngerti dong hadiah macam apa yang akan kyuhyun berikan untuk bunny nya, hadiah nya harus di berikan di apartemen kyuhyun tepatnya di kamar kyuhyun, dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar kyuhyun yang berdekorasi baby blue ini. Oke kita skip ajah kegiatan panas mereka.

Pukul 22.00

Sungmin berdiri di balkon apertemen kyuhyun hanya dengan menggunakan kimono tidur berwarna pink, dengan bagian dada yang terbuka yang memperlihat kan kissmark yang menghiasi dada mulusnya, sungmin merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin yang menyentuh permukaan lehernya, dan sungmin pun menunduk untuk melihat lehernya, dan saat itu juga sungmin tersenyum tipis,ada benda berkilauan berwarna putih perak yang sedang di pasangkan seseorang di lehernya, ya kyuhyun sedang memasangkan kalung yang seharusnya dia berikan kemarin, satelah selesai, kyu yang memakai kimono tidur berwarna biru pun langsung memeluk sungmin dari belakang.

"kyu...ini?"

"hmm...ini hadiah kedua untuk mu hyungie, hyung suka? Tadinya aku mau memberikan nya kemarin tapi hyung tidak ada di ruangan, jadi aku berikan hari ini, otteyo hyung suka?"

"hihihi...ne aku suka kyunie, gomawo untuk 2 hadiah nya"

"hihihi"

Keduanya asik tertawa, ya untuk hari ini kyuhyun sangat bahagia, hanya dengan kegiatan ini lah kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan sungmin, selebih nya sungmin sesalu sibuk dengan urusan nya sendiri, kyuhyun sendiri tidak perduli jika sungmin hanya menginginkan kepuasan dari tubuhnya, bagi kyuhyun berada di dekat sungmin, dan bisa melihat sungmin tersenyum itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Suara dering ponsel sungmin, menghentikan skinsip mereka berdua, sungmin pun langsung mengangkat telpon, yang ternyata dari sang eomma, kyuhyun pun mengikuti sungmin masuk kedalam.

"yeobseo eomma?"

"minnie kau di mana chagi, apa urusan kantor membuat mu lupa rumah eoh?"

"ahh...mianhae eomma, minnie akan segera pulang, eomma jangan khawatir ne"

"ne cepat lah pulang, ada yang ingin eomma bicarakan"

"ne eomma"

Setelah sang eomma mematikan ponselnya, sungmin pun mengambil pakaian nya yang berserakan di sofa kyuhyun.

"waeyo hyung, kau mau pulang?"

"hmm, aku pulang kyu eomma ingin bicara dengan ku?"

Setelah bicara itu pada kyuhyun, sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya, dan memperbaiki penampilan nya yang terlihat berantakan, kyu pun melakukan hal yang sama, di kamar mandi tamu, dan ketika sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai pakaian yang tadi siang, dia terlihat kaget saat melihat kyuhyun sudah rapih, dengan pakaian nya.

"kyu kau mau kemana eoh?"

"eh...aku tentu saja mengantar mu hyung, hyung harus mau ne, selama ini aku tidak pernah mengantar hyung ke rumah, untuk kali ini hyung jangan menolak"

"tapi kyu...di rumah ada eomma, lagi pula aku bisa pulang sendiri, aku namja kyu"

"hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan masuk kerumah, aku juga tidak akan keluar dari mobil, lagi pula ini sudah malam, jangan lupa mobil hyung masih berada di kantor, jadi biarkan aku yang mengantar ne"

"aish...aku lupa mobil ku ada di kantor"

"nah...kajja biar aku yang mengantar"

"Ya! Kyu pelan-pelan jalannya"

~000~

Mereka pun keluar dari aparmeten kyuhyun dengan bergandengan tangan, di jalan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi, karena kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan jalan, dan sungmin, sibuk dengan ponselnya, dan akhirnya kyuhyun pun menghentikan mobilnya, tanpa melihat bahwa ada seseorang yang turun dari taksi, menuju mobil kyu.

"gomawo kyunie"

"ne hyung, ahh aku lupa hyung"

Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu mobil pun, sontak berbalik, karena mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"ehh...apa itu kyu?"

"ini hyung, Chup..." kyuhyun mencium sungmin di bibir ber-shape m itu.

"ya! Dasar cho mesum...sudahlah aku keluar ne"

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum, melihat sungmin terlihat sedikit kesal, tapi senyum itu terlihat memudar ketika kyu melihat seseorang di belakang sungmin yang hendak menutup pintu mobil kyu, sama hal nya dengan kyu, sungmin pun terlihat kaget karena ada seseorang yang menepuk bahu nya dari belakang.

"oppa!"

"YA!"

"oppa apa yang kau lakukan eoh, kau mau memukul ku eoh?"

"mwoya, kau mengagetkan ku veni, kau baru pulang"?

" ne, oppa di antar oleh siapa eoh?"

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung sedang apa "calon istrinya" itu ada di depan rumah sungmin, dan kenapa veni sungmin dan veni terlihat akrab, sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka, dan kyu pun semakin berkeringat dingin bagai mana, jika veni mengatakan jika dirinya adalah calon suami nya, akan kah sungmin marah, kyu takut sungmin akan meninggal kan nya, karena perjodahan yang tidak kyuhyun ingin kan, baru saja kyu merasakan bahagia bersama sungmin nya, sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada masalah ini.

"itu aku bersama, teman kantor ku"

"oh teman kantor siapa dia oppa, minggir oppa biarkan aku melihatnya"

"aish...kau ini"

"ommo...kyu OPPa kau yang mengantar sungmin oppa, kenapa oppa tidak bilang kalau oppa bekerja dengan sungmin oppa, Oppa ayo turun ne"

Sungmin terlihat bingung bagaimana adiknya bisa mengenal kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan kyuhyun sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang terjalin antara veni dengan sungmin.

"chakkaman, veni kau mengenal kyuhyun?"

"ne...tentu saja aku mengenalnya oppa, ah aku lupa aku belum pernah bercerita padamu"

"Ayo oppa turun"

Veni pun menarik kyuhyun turun dari mobil, dan mengandeng tangan kyuhyun dan wajah kyuhyun pun terlihat bingung, melihat wajah bingung sungmin rasanya kyu ingin menghilang saja, bagaimana jika sungmin marah dan salah paham, itu lah yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun.

"kyu oppa perkenalkan, ini sungmin oppa...eh tapi pasti kau sudah kenalya, ah tapi tidak apah jika berkenalan lagi kan, ini sungmin oppa dia oppa kandung ku, dan ini kyuhyun oppa calon suami ku, minnie oppa"

"MWOO/MWOO" Kyuhyun dan sungmin menjawab secara besamaan, membuat veni kaget.

Sungmin POV

Sungmin mengepalkan tangan nya, jadi kyuhyun yang dijodohkan dengan veni, kenapa kyuhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya, tidak sungmin kau tidak boleh seperti ini, aku tidak mencintai kyuhyun, benar Lee Sungmin tidak pernah mencintai Cho Kyuhyun, jadi apapun yang kyuhyun lakukan, kau tidak perlu perduli padanya.

Sungmin End POV

Kyuhyun POV

Takdir macam apa ini Tuhan, Lee Sungmin kekasihnya, Cintanya, adalah kakak kandung dari yeonja yang akan di jodohkan dengan nya, tidak... kenapa jadi seperti ini, sorot mata itu, sorot mata sungmin yang dingin dan menyiratkan kebencian di tunjukan untuknya, aku akan menjelaskan nya hyung, tapi kenapa sangat sulit untuk di ucapkan, tenggorokan ku seperti tercekat.

Kyuhyun End POV

Veni terlihat bingung, melihat ekspresi kedua namja ini, apa dia salah bicara, mereka seperti kaget, dan tanpa bicara apapun sungmin langsung masuk mansion megah nya, meninggalkan veni dan kyuhyun yang mematung melihat sungmin nya pergi.

"minnie oppa! Ya! Kenapa kau pergi oppa? Kyu oppa kita masuk ne kajja oppa"

"aniyo, aku pulang saja veni lagi pula ini sudah malah, aku pulang ne"

"ah sayang sekali padahal aku ingin sekali oppa mampir, tapi tidak apah oppa bisa mampir lain kali, hati-hati ne oppa"

"ne"

~000~

Pagi ini, matahari tertutup awan sehingga sinarnya tidak sampai, dan tidak mampu menghangatkan insan manusia, termasuk namja cantik yang satu ini, Lee Sungmin, sejak semalam dirinya berusaha untuk tidak perduli pada cho bodoh itu, tapi tetap saja namja manis itu terus memikirkan nya, sungmin berfikir mungkin ini karena berhubungan dengan sang adik yang sangat ia sayangi, ya dia memikirkan veni, bukan kyuhyun.

Tok...tok...tok

"oppa, kau sudah bangun aku masuk ne"

cleek

"oh...sejak kapan tuan putri ku, bangun sepagi ini eoh"

"ish! Oppa...aku berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dewasa oppa, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang istri oppa...hihihi"

Sungmin tersenyum miris, istri benar veni adik nya akan menjadi nyonya Cho, entahlah sungmin bingung, bagaimana jika adiknya tahu jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang gay, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia lah pria yang di cintai kyuhyun, sungmin benar-benar bingung.

"Oppa! Kau melamun eoh"

"Ah...mian uri dongsaeng-ah, tadi kau bicara apa?"

"ish...oppa tadi aku bertanya, apa oppa tahu hal-hal yang di sukai kyuhyun oppa atau tidak?"

"eh...kau bertanya soal kyuhyun"

"ne~ apa yang dia sukai, misal makanan apa yang dia sukai?, warna yang dia sukai?, lalu film yang dia sukai?, lagu yang dia sukai? dan lainnya oppa, oppa pasti tau kan,oppa kan teman kyu oppa?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum miris, benar seharusnya dia tahu semuajawaban yang veni tanyakan mengenai kyuhyun, dia bahkan bukan hanya sekedar teman bagi kyuhyun, dia adalah kekasih nya kyuhyun, tapi sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apapun mengenai kyuhyun, benar selama ini, kyuhyun lah yang selalu memperhatikannya, sedangkan dirinya tidak pernah sekali pun bertanya pada kyu apa yang dia sukai, kau memang tidak mencintai pria itu lee.

"mianhae...tapi oppa tidak tahu apa yang di sukai kyuhyun"

"eh oppa tidak tahu, lalu aku mencari informasi dari siapa eoh?"

"kenapa kau tidak betanya langsung pada orang nya eoh"

"AH! Oppa daebak...aku akan bertanya pada kyu oppa hihihi"

"ish...sudahlah, oppa mandi dulu ne"

~000~

Ini adalah pagi terburuk dalam kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun, kyuhyun bahkan tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan masalah ini, sungmin sama sakali tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari nya, atau pun membalas pesannya, ya semalaman kyuhyun menunggu pesan dari kekasih nya.

Pagi-pagi sekali kyuhyun sudah sampai di kantor, mengenakan tuxedo hitam yang pas membalut tubuh tingginya, seperti biasa semua karyawan memberi salam pada sang manajer tampan yang satu ini.

"apa sungmin sajangnim sudah datang?"

"ah...mianhamnida sajangnim, sungmin sajangnim belum datang"

"jika, dia sudah datang tolong beri tahu aku ne"

"ne sajangnim"

Pukul 13.00

Sekertaris pribadi sungmin baru saja menelpon, bahwa sungmin baru saja tiba, dengan berlari kyuhyun langsung menuju ruangan sungmin, kyuhyun harus menjelaskan semuanya pada sungmin.

Tok...tok...tok

"masuk"

"hyung, kita harus bicara"

"panggil aku sajangnim cho, ini di kantor"

"ah...mianhae sajangnim, kita harus bicara aku mohon, sajangnim, aku benar-bebar tidak tahu, jika yeonja yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku adalah adik sajangnim, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, aku mohon sajangnim jangan salah paham, aku akan mencari cara agar veni mengerti, bahwa aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan nya, dan justru malah akan menyakitinya aku..."

"waeyo, untuk apa kau melakukan semua itu cho, menikahlan dengan adik ku, lagi pula dia mencintai mu cho, dan jangan pernah menyakitinya kau mengerti"

"h..hyung kenapa kau bicara begitu eoh, kita sudah menjalani ini semua selama 5 tahun, dan lagi pula aku malah akan menyakitinya jika menikahinya"

"kalau begitu belajar lah mencintainya, karena dongsaeng ku sangat mencintaimu"

"hahaha, dia mencintai ku, lalu apa hyung tidak mencintai ku?"

Deg

Jantung sungmin berdetak cepat, benar...benar kah sungmin tidak mencintai kyuhyun, sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak dia tidak pernah mencintai kyuhyun, tidak pernah, dengan wajah datarnya, sungmin menatap obsidian kyuhyun yang memancar kan kesedihan.

"aniyo, aku pernah mencintai mu cho, tidak pernah"

NYUT

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa mata nya tiba-tiba berkabut, dan ketika dia menutup mata justru air mata nya terjatuh, kyuhyun menangis, sungmin sempat tercekat melihat mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan kini terlihat redup, bahkan mengeluarkan air mata, tapi sungmin langsung menampilkan wajah datarnya lagi.

"hahaha, jadi selama 5 tahun ini hanya aku yang menganggap, hubungan kita ada hyungie?, semalam 5 tahun ini hanya aku yang jatuh cinta dan hyung tidak pernah mencintai ku?, hahaha kau lucu sekali Lee Sungmin, lalu kanapa saat itu, kau berkata iya hyung?, kau tau lee sungmin... demi tuhan aku sangat mencintai mu hyung, a..aku sangat mencintai mu, selama ini aku berusaha menerima setiap kau bercumbu dengan pria lain, aku tahu hyung, aku melihat semuanya, aku membiarkan semua itu karena aku pikir, suatu saat nanti kau akan melihat ku, suatu saat nanti kau akan perduli padaku, hahaha ternyata aku yang bodoh, ya cinta ku yang bodoh hyung, kau hanya mempermainkan ku hyung, itukah maksud mu? harus kah aku menyerah sekarang hyungie"

"ne...menyerah lah kyu, kita sudah selesai dan kau bisa kembali keruangan mu"

"semudah itukah hyungie?, semudah itu kah? Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaan ku hyung? Aku terluka Lee Sungmin apa kau tau?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, dan langsung mencium sungmin di depan mata kyuhyun, sungmin sendiri membiarkan Lee Donghae menciumnya, kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum miris, dan mengepalkan tangan nya, benar ini semua sudah berakhir cho.

"hah...hah...hah mianhae min kau ada tamu eoh, aku merindukan mu minnie"

"hmm kau sudah mengatakan nya di sms tadi"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas, jangan di tanya bagaimana perasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini, dengan kekuatan yang masih kyuhyun miliki, kyu berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangan ini.

"mianhae, aku permisi sajangnim"

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kantor dan mengendari mobilnya, dengan kecepatan diatas-rata-rata, sementara sungmin membatalkan rapatnya dengan lee donghae dengan alasan tidak enak badan.

Kyuhyun pun sampai di sungai han, entahlah tiba-tiba mobilnya berhenti di sungai ini, lagi-lagi air mata sialan ini keluar, pantas saja sungmin tidak pernah mencintainya, dia sangat cengeng, itu lah yang ada di pikiran kyuhyun, sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi kesendirian kyuhyun.

"kyu oppa? Ommo kau menangis eoh? Waeyo oppa?"

"aniyo, tadi aku kalah main game, apa yang kau lakukan eoh, kau tidak kuliah?"

"eh...aniyo biasanya saat aku sedang senang aku akan berkunjung kesungai ini oppa"

"ah...jadi sekarang kau sedang senang eoh?"

"hihihi...ne ini oppa tadi nya aku mau kekantor, untuk mengantarkan ini untuk oppa, tapi ternyata aku bertemu oppa disini, jadi ini"

"eh...apa ini...oh jangjayum kau...tau ini...?"

"ne...aku memasak ini sendiri oppa, ini makanan kesukaan oppa kan? Aku menanyakan nya pada chulie eomma, cha makan lah oppa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada veni bahkan sungmin nya tidak pernah melakukan ini untuknya, dan veni sama sekali tidak berkedip, oh namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya ini sungguh tampan.

"gomawo, aku makan ne"

"hmm oppa"

Tebece.

Sekian buat Chapter 2, lanjut gk nih...kalau reader mau lanjut, nanti author lanjutin, gimana ceritanya, agak absur ya, tapi gak apalah yang penting nih FF jadi...hihihi tunggu coment nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 3

Authors :Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju (GS untuk ukekecuali sungmin)

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

Chapter sebelumnya

"hihihi...ne ini oppa tadi nya aku mau kekantor, untuk mengantarkan ini untuk oppa, tapi ternyata aku bertemu oppa disini, jadi ini"

"eh...apa ini...oh jangjayum kau...tau ini...?"

"ne...aku memasak ini sendiri oppa, ini makanan kesukaan oppa kan? Aku menanyakan nya pada chulie eomma, cha makan lah oppa"

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada veni bahkan sungmin nya tidak pernah melakukan ini untuknya, dan veni sama sekali tidak berkedip, oh namja yang sedang tersenyum padanya ini sungguh tampan.

"gomawo, aku makan ne"

"hmm oppa"

~000~

Selama satu minggu ini, hidup seorang Cho kyuhyun seperti tanpa tujuan, pasalnya keadaan hatinya yang sudah entah seperti apa bentuknya, di tambah Lee Sungmin yang entah berada dimana, pasalnya namja cantik itu cuti selama satu minggu ini, itulah yang dikatakan sekertarisnya, entahlah kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu tergantung pada sosok cantik itu, tidak perduli sehancur apapun hatinya, hatinya akan kembali untuh untuk mencintai sungmin meskipun harus berlumuran air mata, itu bukan masalah bagi kyuhyun asalkan dia tetap bisa melihat sungmin dari dekat, tapi sekarang rasanya itu semua itu hanya tinggal angan seperti matahari yang kehilangan sinarnya.

Tinng...ting...ting

Ting...ting...ting

"Aish...kemana bocah itu, bukan kah dia dirumah eoh..." Ting...ting...ting "kau mau bermain-main dengan eomma mu ini eoh, geureu kita lihat kau bisa apa?"

"Dooor...dooor...dooor...dooor YA! CHO KYUHYUN BUKA PINTUNYA, ini Eomma kau sedang sedang bertelur eoh...dooor...doorr, BUKA CHO!"

Ya seorang Cho Heechul memang mengerikan, karena menggukan bel, kyuhyun tidak kunjung membuka pintunya, maka kini nasib pintu kyuhyun lah yang di pertaruhkan keutuhannya, bukan nya kyuhyun tidak mendengar bel, atau pun gedoran pintu, entahlah saat kyuhyun sedang dalam kondisi buruk, tapi kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya terusir dari apartement kerena kebrutalan sang eomma.

"YA!CHO KAU MAU MATI EOH...Buka Pintu nya CHO! Dooor...Door...Door..."

Clek

"YA...KEN..."

"masuklah eomma"

Eh tunggu dulu sepertinya ada yang salah dengan putra tampan nya ini, bahkan heechul hanya berkedip melihat putranya berlalu, seperti tidak terjadi apapun, biar bagaimana pun kyuhyun adalah darah dagingnya, putranya Cho Kyuhyun tidak mungkin diam saja setelah dirinya membuat keributan, paling tidak kyuhyun akan mengomel pada dirinya, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, heechul pun tersadar dari lamunan nya karena pangilan kyuhyuh, dan segera melangkah kan kaki jenjangnya sambil, menutup pintu malang korban seorang Cho Heechul.

"waeyo eomma?"

"yA! Kenapa kau lama sekali membuka pintu, apa yang kau lakukan cho"

"waeyo eomma?"

"Ya...cho kau kenapa eoh?, kau seperti bukan cho kyuhyun saja eoh, waeyo? Kau sakit? "

Kyuhyun justru terlihat menerawang, entah apa yang dia pikirkan, wajah tampan itu yang biasanya bersinar kini terlihat meredup, bibir itu yang biasanya menyeringai kini bergetar seolah menahan tangis, mata itu yang biasanya jernih kini memerah, heechul khawatir sekarang ada apa dengan putra tampannya itu, heechul pun mendekat dan membelai kepala kyuhyun.

"waeyu kyunie? Kenapa hmmm...? cerita pada eomma kyu? Eomma menyayangi mu chagi, meskipun kau terkadang menyebalkan tapi eomma sayang pada mu kyu"

Setelah bungkam beberapa menit, kyuhyun pun bicara dengan raut terluka dan senyuman miris yang terukir di bibir seksinya.

"apakah eomma merasa sakit saat mencintai appa? Kenapa begitu menyakitkan eomma? Kenapa mencintainya begitu menyakitkan , eomma wae? Aku menunggunya selama 5 tahun, tidak aku menunggunya sejak pertama bertemu dengan nya, aku hanya menunggu dia setidaknya melihat ku eomma...menunggunya menatap mata ku, menunggunya melihat hatiku, menunggunya menerimaku, tapi seolah itu belum cukup dia justru mencari kehangatan dari yang lain, dan aku tetap diam di tempat menunggunya kembali meskipun di tempat itu sangat dingin, aku tetap menunggunya...dan sekarang, seolah semuanya tidak berarti dia pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali pada ku..."

Heechul terlihat sedih sekaligus keget mendengar penuturan sang aegya, jadi selama ini kyuhyun nya menyimpan kesakitan hatinya seorang diri, bahkan diri nya yang merupakan eomma kandng dari kyuhyun tidak mengetahui apapun tentang putranya, heechul pun berusaha tersenyum dalam menjawab pertanyaan sang putra tampannya.

"eomma...tidak tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana dirinya, tapi kyunie kau tidak sendiri ada eomma dan appa dan masih banyak orang-orang yang menyayangi mu di luar sana, jangan menganggap kau sendirian kyu, selama waktu berlalu begitu juga kesedihan mu juga akan berlalu kyu, semua nya pasti akan membaik kyu"

"jika kita bisa mencintai seseorang, dapatkah kita menerima, bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah...eomma? Dan jika perpisahan bagian dari hidup, apakah mungkin kita mencintai seseorang tanpa takut kehilangan dia? Dan di saat yang sama aku juga berfikir eomma, Apakah mungkin, kita bisa hidup tanpa mencintai seorang pun, eomma?"

"kyu, jika kita mencintai seseorang kita juga harus tau apa yang terbaik untuk nya, jika dia berfikir itu yang terbaik untuk nya, dan itu pilihannya ...kita sebagi orang yang mencintai nya harus menerima semua itu kyu, karena itu lah yang akan membuat nya bahagia, mungkin itu semua terdengar tidak adil untuk mu kyunie, tapi itu lah yang terbaik bukan hanya untuk nya, tapi juga untuk mu kyu, semua nya pasti akan membaik kyu, kau harus percaya itu"

Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum tulus pada sang eomma, dan menikmati belaian sang eomma di kepalanya.

"kenapa uri eomma, bisa menjadi seorang ibu ratu yang bijak eoh, benar kah ini uri eomma eoh?"

Pletak...

"Aish eomma, tadi eomma bersikap lembut pada ku, dan sekarang memukul kepala ku eoh, ternyata seorang Cho Heechul orang yang plin plan eoh?"

Pletak...

"YA! Eomma"

"AH...sepertinya Cho Evil sudah kembali eoh, hmmm kau evil sejati kyu, eomma salut pada mu"

"hah...jika aku evil sejati maka eomma evil apa eoh? Lagi pula eomma yang melahirkan ku"

"jadi menurut mu, eomma evil abadi eoh?"

"aku tidak bilang begitu, eomma sendiri yang bilang" kyuhyun pun langsung berdiri dan melangkah masuk ke kamar nya, hatinya sedikit lega sekarang.

"YA! Cho kau mau kemana eoh?"

"mau mandi eomma, waeyo"

"YA jadi kau belum mandi, kau jorok sekali cho"

"terserah eomma lagi pula ini masih pagi, eomma"

Heechul mendelik, ok masih katanya, ini jam 3 sore...hah sepertinya cho evil itu gila, tapi heechul tersenyum, sepertinya putra nya sedikit lebih baik, karena kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar mandi heechul pun sedikit berteriak dalam berbicara.

"KYU, Besok Malam, Kita akan malam di rumah veni ne, eomma tidak mau tahu kau harus ikut Cho! Arra! eomma pulang ne..."

Heechul pun meninggal kan kyuhyun dalam keheningan, makan malam di rumah veni, mungkin kah, sungmin akan ikut makan malam, hah...semua nya pasti akan membaik cho.

~000~

Ting...ting...ting...

"aish...siapa lagi yang yang datang sekarang, jangan bilang eomma lagi...eoh"

Tampak seorang yeoja cantik yang mengenakan dress biru, dengan rambut merah bergelombang, tampak berdiri dengan anggun di depan apartement Cho Kyuhyun.

Clekk...

"Anyyeonghaseo Kyu Oppa...hihihi"

"Oh...veni kau tau apartement ku eoh?"

Sebelum veni menjawab, sebuah pesan singkat masuk di ponsel kyuhyun.

"Ah...ne Op..."

Kring... "sebentar ne..."

From eomma

Kyu...apa veni sudah datang cho?, eomma yang mengundangnya, eomma bilang kau mau mengajak nya jalan-jalan hari...hihihi selamat bersenang-senang cho.

Terlihat tanda silang menghiasi dahi kyuhyun, sepertinya eomma nya sudah gila.

"Aish...cho heechul itu sudah gila rupanya"

"Eh...cho heechul, bukan itu chulli eomma? Oppa bilang chulli eomma gila...OMONA!jeongmalyo Oppa? Aish jinjja...Ottokae oppa?"

Krikk...

Kyuhyun hanya sweetdrop melihat reaksi veni, kenapa jeoja ini begitu polos, sepertinya hari ini, hari yang panjang sekaligus melelahkan untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"ah...itu...emm...masuklah"

"eh...ah ne oppa"

"duduk lah, tunggu sebentar ne...Oppa ganti baju dulu"

"ne oppa..."

Kyuhyun POV

Aish eomma! Kau keterlaluan sekali eoh...eomma ingin main-main dengan ku eoh, aish jinjja, hah...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, harus kah aku menerima veni? Tapi bukan kah akan terlihat seperti pelampiasan, Andwae! Aku tidak mau menyakiti siapa pun disini, apalagi menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangi ku...aish ini membuat ku gila.

Kyuhyun End POV

Akhirya kyuhyun keluar kamar nya, dan berdiri di hadapan veni dengan mengenakan, kaos V-neck putih dengan kemeja biru tua yang tidak dikancing, dengan lengan kemeja di gulung sebatas siku, dan jins hitam semakin menambah kesan tampan pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Veni pun terlihat menampilkan senyum manis nya, melihat penampilan sang penguasa hati nya, veni langsung berdiri dan menggandeng lengan kyuhyun.

"kajja oppa"

Di dalam mobil veni terus memperhatiakn kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir dengan intens, dan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir pich itu, bukan nya kyuhyun tidak tahu, jika dia tengah di perhatikan, kyuhyun tau, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak terganggu akan hal itu, jadi ya biarkan saja.

"Oppa...?"

"hmmm...waeyo?"

"kita mau jalan-jalan kemana Oppa?"

"hmmm...veni ingin jalan-jalan keman eoh? Bagaimana jika veni yang tentu kan?"

"eh...veni yang tentu kan...jinjjayo?"

"ne" kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk, dan fokus kembali pada kegiatan menyetir nya, sementara veni terlihat bersemangat, dam memikirkan kemana dia dan kyuhyun akan pergi.

"AH!...bagaimana jika kita ke Lotte World, oppa?"

"arra kita kesana ne"

"NE! Oppa"

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Lotte World, dan veni langsung menarik kyu untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini, suasana taman bermain yang ceria membuat kyuhyun terbawa suasana, si tampan ini terlihat mengukir senyum, dan tertawa bahagia ketika veni mambawa nya berkeliling dan mencoba hampir seluruh wahana yang ada di taman bermain ini, hampir 3 jam mereka berkeliling, dan sekarang mereka terlihat tetawa bersama sambil istirahat di sebuah kursi taman yang rindang.

"Oppa setelah ini, kita naik bianggala ne...please Oppa ini yang terakhir, veni janji Oppa...ne ne?"

"ya...apa veni tidak lelah eoh?"

"Aniyo! Kita naik bianggala ne"

Kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas dan sesudah nya tersenyum mengiyakan, veni pun terlihat berhighfive ria, dan kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah veni yang seperti baby.

Sesuai dengan keinginan veni, sekarang mereka berada di dalam bianggala, dengan melihat pemandangan kota seoul yang dihiasi lampu-lampu dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari atas bianggala ini, menambah kesan romatis, dan tenang, kyuhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan veni...veni terlihat tersenyum memperhatikan kyu yang sedang melihat suasana kota seoul, dan saat veni mulai bicara kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangan nya pada veni.

"Oppa tau, aku sangat suka naik bianggala, saat Appa masih ada kami pasti naik bianggala ini bersama-sama, meskipun itu hal kecil, tapi itu kenangan yang tidak bisa aku lupakan, itu sangat berkesan Oppa"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan apa yang veni ceritakan, ketika veni selesai bicara, veni tersenyum, dan kyuhyun pun membalas senyum jeoja cantik itu, mereka terlihat menyelami mata masing-masing, saling bertukar pandangan dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang dari keduanya, dan tiba-tiba saja veni memejamkan mata nya, dan memajukan tubuhnya dan...

"CHUP...saranghae Oppa"

Kyuhyun terlihat membeku, tunggu dulu veni mencium nya tepat di bibir Ommo, ternyata yeoja zaman sekarang agresif yah, meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan singkat, tapi tetap saja itu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun kaget dan diam untuk beberapa saat, setelah mengatakan kalimat cinta itu, veni langsung membuka mata dan jangan lupakan jarak mereka yang masih sangat dekat, pasalnya jeoja cantik ini, sama sekali tidak memundurkan wajah nya, kyuhyun pun terlihat menampilkan wajah bingung plus kaget, veni sendiri terlihat mengukir senyum manis, dan berkata dengan suara yang pelan tetapi masih tetap di dengar oleh kyuhyun.

"suatu saat nanti, Oppa pasti akan mengatakan Nado Saranghae pada ku, Oppa jangan khawatir ne...aku pasti akan membuat Oppa mencintai ku, dan melupakan Pria itu...Oppa jangan sedih ne aku akan selalu ada untuk Oppa"

Kyuhyun terlihat tertegun, "pria itu", tunggu dulu apakah veni mengetahui pria yang dicintai kyuhyun, dan apakah veni juga tau jika pria itu adalah...

Kriet...

"terimaksih sudah menaiki wahana ini silahkan tuan, nyonya"

"kajja oppa kita turun"

Ya belum sempat kyuhyun bertanya pada veni, bianggala yang mereka naiki sudah berhenti, dan seorang petugas membukakan pintu, dan terlihat membungkuk kan badan nya sebagai tanda terimakasih, akhirnya veni dan kyuhyun pun keluar dari bianggala itu, dan karena waktu sudah menunjukan waktu 20.00 kyuhyun pun mengantarkan veni pulang.

Skip Time

"gomawo Oppa untuk hari ini, ini sangat menyenangkan lain kali kita pergi lagi ne"

"hmm, ne oppa pulang ne"

"eh...Oppa tidak mau turun dulu bertemu eomma, dan sungmin Oppa?"

Sungmin, tentu saja kyuhyun ingin bertemu sungmin, tidak melihat sungmin selama 1 minggu ini membuat kyuhyun gila, tapi bukan kah besok dia akan makan malam di mansion ini, jadi lebih baik besok saja, semoga besok perasaan nya lebih baik.

"Aniyo, besok saja ne?"

"Ah besok ne..., besok malam Oppa jangan lupa kita akan malam bersama, membicarakan hari pertunangan kita, jangan lupa ne"

"hmm Oppa pulang ne, Bye"

"Bye hati-hati Oppa!"

Veni pun melangkah kan kaki nya dengan riang menuju mansion mewah ini, terlihat diruang makan beberapa maid sedang mempersiapkan hidangan untuk makan malam mereka, dan di ruang keluarga eomma nya sedang fokus membaca majalah fashion.

Veni pun langsung memeluk sang eomma.

"Eomma!"

"Ya! Chagi kau mengagetkan eomma baby, baru pulang kencan eoh?"

Veni terlihat tersenyum lucu

"ne eomma, itu sangat menyenangkan, nanti veni caritakan ne, sekarang kita makan dulu eomma, kajja"

Lee teuk pun menurut ketika sang putri menyeretnya ke meja makan mewah ini, lalu tidak lama Lee Sungmin pun turun dari lantai 2.

"Ah Oppa, duduk lah"

"makan lah minnie"

"ne eomma"

Mereka makan dengan tenang, lee teuk merasa ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan putra cantik nya, sungmin terlihat diam dan tidak benyak bicara, karena itu setelah makan lee teuk pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"minnie eomma lihat, minnie terlihat lelah, apa ada masalah di perusahaan?"

Sungmin yang sedang menyantap buah pun terlihat memandang sang eomma dan dengan senyum manis nya sungmin pun menjawab pertanyaan sang eomma.

"aniyo eomma, minnie hanya lelah, dan sedikit bosan dengan rutinitas saja eomma"

"ah...bukan kah selama 1 minggu ini Oppa bolos kerja eoh"

Pletak

"YA! Oppa kenapa kau memukul kepala ku eoh...Ish eomma lihat lah ini Kekerasan dalam persaudaraan, Oppa ish...rambut ku berantakan...Ommo"

Sungmin terlihat tersenyum jahil melihat, reaksi sang adik sementara Lee teuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah 2 malaikat cantik nya.

"Oiya minnie besok malam, kita akan makan malam dengan keluarga hangeng ahjusi, untuk membicarakan acara pertunangan Veni"

Sungmin terlihat kaget, tapi dia berusaha menetralkan wajah kembali, akhirnya makan malam itu berakhir.

Skip Time

Sungmin terlihat fokus dengan makanan nya, tidak terlalu memperhatikan obrolan para orang tua, sementara kyuhyun terlihat memperhatikan sekitar sesekali melirik sungmin yang mengenakan celana jins hitam, dan kemeja putih yang terlihat pas di badan nya yang sedikit berisi itu, dan sang adik yang duduk berdampingan dengan sungmin, dan bersebrangan dengan kyuhyun, terlihat cantik mengenakan dress panjang berwarna putih dengan rambut di gerai, veni justru terlihat memperhatikan kyuhyun, yang luar biasa tampan dengan mengenakan kaos v-neck putih yang di padukan dengan jas hitam dan jins hitam tampak seksi dan tampan tentunya.

"bagaimana menurut mu teuki eonni?"

"ne...aku setuju dengan rancangan gaun ini, gaun ini pasti akan cocok jika di gunakan veni, aku setuju Chulli"

Bagitu lah obrolan-obrolan yang terdengar dari para eomma-eomma ini.

Setelah makan malam selesai mereka pindah ke ke ruang keluarga untuk pembicaraan yang lebih serius, sementara veni, kyuhyun dan sungmin berada di halaman belakang, dengan pemandangan malam taman bunga yang dihiasi lampu-lampu cantik, dan gazebo yang tenang, jika bertanya kenapa sungmin bisa berada situ, maka jawabannya adalah karena lee teuk tidak ingin, kyuhyun dan veni melakukan sesuatu yang belum saatnya mereka lakukan, hihihi para eomma itu tidak hatu saja kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

Suasana canggung melingkupi 3 anak adam ini, dan suara veni lah yang memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"ah...kyu Oppa aku ke kamar mandi dulu ne, Oppa jangan kemana-kemana, dan sungmin Oppa jaga kyunie Oppa ne"

"ya! Jangan terlalu lama veni...aish..."

Sebelum sungmin mengeluarkan protesan nya veni sudah berlalu, dan menuju kamar mandi, sungmin menggerutu karena kelakuan sang adik, kyuhyun justru terlihat tersenyum simpul melihat gerutuan sungmin, yang terkesan cute, dan manis.

"h...hyung aku...eh hyung mau kemana?"

"aku mau kemana pun itu bukan urusan mu cho?"

"tunggu dulu hyung, aku ingin bicara, aku berjanji ini yang terakhir hyung"

Sungmin terlihat tertegun, "terakhir" kata itu lah yang mejadi fokus sungmin, maksud kyuhyun ini yang terakhir mereka bertemu atau bagaimana, dan kata-kata kyuhyun selanjutnya membuat sungmin menatap namja yang berusia 2 tahun lebih muda dari ini.

"mianhae hyung...mian karena cinta ku membuat hyung terbebani selam ini, mian jika selama 5 tahun ini aku terkesan memaksa hyung untuk mencintai ku, miahae jika selama ini aku memuat hyung bosan dan kesal, mian karena aku tidak mengatakan bahwa appa dan eomma menjodohkan ku dengan veni, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika veni adalah yeodongsaeng hyung, sungguh... aku benar-benar tidak tahu, dan gomawo untuk 5 tahun yang bewarna, gomawokarena hyung masih mau menyempatkan waktu untuk menemui ku, dan perduli pada ku selama 5 tahun ini..., sekarang aku mengerti hyung, cinta tidak bisa di paksakan... selama apapun aku menunggu, hyung tidak akan pernah membalas perasaan ku, karena selama ini... hanya aku yang jatuh cinta, sedangkan hyung tidak, aku pergi bukan berarti aku menyerah hyung, aku pergi karena hyung yang meminta, jadi mulai sekarang kita selesai, semuanya sudah berakhir, hyung boleh bersama siapapun di luar sana tanpa terikat dengan ku lagi, gomawo hyung...Saranghae"

Kata "saranghae" dari kyuhyun adalah kata terakhir yang terucap dari bibir kissable itu, kyuhyun pun tersenyum miris setelah mengucapkan kata itu, benar sampai sekarang sungmin tidak pernah membalas pernyataan cinta, bibir ber-shape M itu tidak pernah sekali pun mengucapkan kata "nado Saranghae" untuk kyuhyun, akhirnya kyuhyun pun berlalu dengan sedikit lega karena setidak nya, dia bisa membuat sungmin bahagia dengan melepaskan nya, itu menurut kyuhyun.

sementara sungmin justru membeku dengan pernyataan kyuhyun, sungmin terlihat kaget dan bingung, bukan kah ini yang sungmin ingin kan, tapi kenapa hatinya seolah tidak menginginkan kyuhyun pergi dari nya entah lah...kyuhyun meminta maaf padanya hah...bukan kah harusnya dia yang minta maaf.

Sungmin POV

Kendalikan diri mu Lee Sungmin, ingat kau yang menginginkan kyuhyun pergi, lagi pula kau tidak mencintainya, ya...kau tidak mencintai Cho kyuhyun Lee sungmin, bersikap lah biasa...arra.

Sungmin End POV

Makan malam ini berakhir menyenangkan untuk para orang tuan, tapi tidak bagi kyuhyun, mungkin juga bagi sungmin, heechul terlihat sudah memasuki mobil hyundai yang di kemudiakan oleh kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun sendiri tengah di tahan oleh putri Lee Veni yang satu ini, heechul dan lee teuk hanya mengelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah anak-anak mereka yang mereka pikir saling mecintai itu.

"kyu Oppa hari rabu kita fithing baju, oppa jangan lupa ne, dan hari ini oppa tampan, Ani setiap hari oppa tampan kok"

Kyuhyun terlihat mengulum senyum melihat tingkah veni, dan kyuhyun pun terlihat melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan sungmin, ternyata tidak ada, kyuhyun pun tersenyum miris, benar ini sudah berakhir cho.

"CHUP hihihi"

"Eh! Ya...veni jangan mencium Oppa sembarang ne, lagi pula di sana ada eomma kau tidak malu eoh"

"aniyo! kenapa aku harus malu, kyu Oppa kan tampan, dan kyu Oppa calon suami ku"

"arra aku pulang ne"

"ne bye-bye Oppa...Saranghae"

Ya veni mencium kyuhyun lagi tapi bukan bibir melainkan di pipi dan kyuhyun terlihat biasa ajah tuh, Cuma sedikit kaget ajah hihihi.

Tebece.

Sekian buat Chapter 3, lanjut gk nih...kalau reader mau lanjut, nanti author lanjutin, gimana ceritanya, agak absur ya, tapi gak apalah yang penting nih FF jadi...hihihi tunggu coment nya!


	4. Chapter 4

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 4

Authors :Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju (GS untuk ukekecuali sungmin)

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

Chapter Sebelumnya

Kyuhyun terlihat mengulum senyum melihat tingkah veni, dan kyuhyun pun terlihat melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan sungmin, ternyata tidak ada, kyuhyun pun tersenyum miris, benar ini sudah berakhir cho.

"CHUP hihihi"

"Eh! Ya...veni jangan mencium Oppa sembarang ne, lagi pula di sana ada eomma kau tidak malu eoh"

"aniyo! kenapa aku harus malu, kyu Oppa kan tampan, dan kyu Oppa calon suami ku"

"arra aku pulang ne"

"ne bye-bye Oppa...Saranghae"

Ya veni mencium kyuhyun lagi tapi bukan bibir melainkan di pipi dan kyuhyun terlihat biasa ajah tuh, Cuma sedikit kaget ajah hihihi.

~000~

Sungmin terlihat tengah memejamkan mata, sambil menikmati semilir angin musim dingin, di taman belakang mansion mewahnya, sungmin merindukan nya...jari-jari lentik itu terkepal kuat menandakan sang empunya tengah menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya, dan kepala namja cantik kelahiran januari itu terlihat menggeleng, berusaha melenyapkan pikiran nya, yang mulai tidak bisa kendalikan, ya...dirinya merindukan Cho kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha melenyapkan perasaan nya, yang menurut nya sangat mengganggu, dulu saat masih bersama kyuhyun diri nya tidak seperti ini, paling dia hanya merindukan tubuh atletis kyuhyun, bukan merindukan kyuhyun seperti sekarang ini, saranya dirinya seperti akan meledak, ketika sungmin tengah sibuk dengan perasaan nya tiba-tiba veni memanggilnya.

"Oppa ?"

"hmmm...?"

"Oppa apa kau mau menemani ku, fithing baju dengan kyuhyun Oppa, temani aku ne Oppa"

"Mwoo, mianhae tapi Oppa tidak bisa, bukan kah kau di temani eomma eoh?"

"ish...tapi aku ingin Oppa ikut, please ne...?"

"aniyo!, sudahlah bukan kah eomma menunggu mu di butik eoh, cepatlah pergi jangan biarkan kyuhyun menunggu"

"ish arra, aku berangkat ne...Chup... bye Oppa hihihi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu veni pun berangkat menuju butik tempat dirinya dan kyuhyun akan melakukan fithing baju untuk acara pertunangan mereka yang akan di laksanakan hari Sabtu minggu ini, veni terlihat ceria dan karena itu lah sungmin menarik sudut bibir nya, uri yeodongsaeng nya memang selalu ceria, lalu senyum tulus itu perlahan pudar digantikan dengan senyum miris, benar jangan seperti diri nya yang membiarkan kyuhyun menunggu selama 5 tahun.

~000~

"Oppa bagaimana?"

Semua menolehkan ke arah sumber suara, disana veni terlihat cantik dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih selutut, dengan bagian belakang yang memanjang, gaun tersebut juga di hiasi dengan bunga lili, rambut panjang veni juga terlihat cantik bergelombang dengan hiasan mahkota beraksen bunga-bunga cantik berwarna putih pink, Cho heechul dan LeeTeuk terlihat tersenyum melihat penampilan veni yang sangat menawan, dan kyuhyun tentu saja tersenyum, setidak nya mulai sekarang kyuhyun harus terbiasa dengan yeoja cantik ini.

"kyeopta...oh uri veni cantik sekali eoh?"

"Eh...jeongmalyo Chulli eomma?"

"ne eomma juga sependapat dengan chulli ahjuma, gaun ini cocok untuk mu baby"

"hihihi...gomawo eomma, Eh menurut Oppa bagaimana?"

"bagus"

Pletak "wae! Kenapa eomma memukul ku eoh?"

Veni dan leeteuk melihat interaksi antara anak dan ibu tersebut hanya mengulum senyum, sementara heechul mengutuk sikap kyuhyun yang hanya mengatakan satu kata "bagus" setidak nya kyuhyun harus bicara dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang, itu menurut heechul.

"itu karena kau pabo, cho"

"wae? Kenapa eomma mengatai ku pabo eoh?"

"ah sudahlah...bicara dengan mu membuat keriput eomma bermunculan"

"itu terjadi karena eomma sudah tua"

"YA! Eh...eh mianhae teuki eonni, kau tau kyuhyun dan aku berinteraksi dengan cara ini, itu menunjukan kasih sayang antara eomma dan aegya nya, mian jika kau terganggu"

Leeteuk terlihat tersenyum mendengar kata-kata heechul, sepertinya berbesan dengan heechul akan membuat keluarga nya semakin barwarna, lihat lah, bagaimana mungkin ada anak dan ibu yang menunjukan kasih sayang dengan saling mengejek satu sama lain, hihihi ada-ada saja ya, sementara kyuhyun mendelik mendengar pernyataan sang eomma, dan veni sendiri terlihat bingung entah apa yang iya pikirkan, hihihi.

"Oppa kenapa belum mencoba baju nya eoh, cobalah Oppa"

"ah...ne"

Setelah acara fithing baju selesai mereka memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama sesudah itu, heechul menyuruh kyuhyun mengajak veni ke apatement nya, kata heechul agar kyuhyun dapat berbicara dan mengobrol lebih banyak dengan veni, dan kyuhyun juga sedang malas berdebat dengan sang eomma, akhirnya di sinilah dia dan veni sekarang di ruang tamu apartementnya.

"Oppa piano itu, kau bisa bermain piano eoh?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah telunjukan veni yang mengarah pada sebuat grand piano berwarna putih, dan kyuhyun tersenyum.

"ne...aku suka bermain piano, wae? Apa veni juga suka bermain piano?"

"ani Oppa aku tidak bisa hihihi, ehmmm...bagimana jika Oppa memainkan nya untuk ku sambil bernyanyi, aku ingin melihat Oppa bermain piano sambil bernyanyi"

Kyuhyun terlihat melangkah kan kaki jenjang nya menuju piano nya, dan ketika akan memulai nya kyuhyun tersenyum, melihat veni yang tengah menampilkan ekspresi kagum nya, padahal kan kyuhyun Oppa belum memulai nya...hihihi.

Jari-jari panjang itu mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dan mulai terdengar suara indah kyuhyun yang mengalun seirama dengan piano yang ia mainkan, veni tersenyum semakin lebar bukan hanya super tampan, dan jenius kyuhyun juga memiliki suara yang indah, benar-benar suami idaman.

*Geunyuhga doraoneyo, mian hadago haneyo(dia kembali, dia bilang dia menyesal)

Iksookhaedduhn geuriwoo geu songillo,uhroomanjyuhyo

(tangan terampil yang membelai ku, aku merindukan nya)

*Nal boneun ansseuruhn noongil, deudgo shipduhn geu moksori,dajung hage ijen woolji mallaneyo (mata indah yang melihat ku, suara itu yang ingin ku dengar, lembut memintaku untuk tidak menangis)

*Nuhl nae poome aneumyuhn, sarajyuh buhrigo, noonmoori heulluh, bagaereul juhkshimyuhn, nangeujeya jamesuh ggaeuhyo, achimeun neul iruhke...my love

(jika aku menyentuhmu dalam pelukan ku, kau menghilang ,dan air mata mengalir, sehingga bantal ku menjadi basah, akhirnya aku bangun dari tidur ku, setiap pagi selalu seperti... cinta ku)

*Yuhngwuhnhi idaero jamdeulgil baraedo yuhjunhi geunyuhro ggaeuhnado dashineun kkoomkkoji anhkireul baredo oneuldo geunyuhro naneun jami deul sooge issuh.

(aku harap aku tertidur selamnya seperti ini, aku bangun masih dengan kehadiran dirinya meskipun aku harap aku tidak bermimpi lagi, hari ini juga tampaknya aku tertidur dengan kehadiran dirinya)

#Super junior KRY, In My Dream.

Suara tepuk tangan veni, terdengar ketika kyuhyun menyelesaikan lagu balad tersebut, dengan mata berkaca-kaca kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum dengan baik, melihat veni tersenyum padanya, dan tiba-tiba...

Grepp...veni memeluk kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di depan grand piano nya, yeoja cantik ini memeluk nya dengan erat, dan kyuhyun pun mulai membalas pelukan sang yeoja.

"Oppa suara oppa, indah sekali eoh, mulai sekarang Oppa harus selalu menyanyi untuk ku ne, dan Oppa juga wangi hihihi"

"ne...Oppa bisa memainkan nya lagi jika veni mau, dan jangan menghirup aroma tubuh ku seperti itu, kau nakal sekali eoh"

"aniyo! Tanpa aku menghirupnya pun aroma tubuh kyu Oppa sudah tercium dengan sendirinya, tapi bisakah Oppa menyanyi lagu tentang kebahagiaan, jangan lagu-lagu balad (sedih) seperti itu Oppa, lagi pula sudah cukup selama ini Oppa menyanyikan lagu balad (sedih) dan sekarang Oppa harus menggantinya dengan lagu-lagu kebahagiaan, arra?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar veni bicara, yang masih nyaman berada di pelukkan nya, dan kemudian tersenyum miris, sungmin...ya sungmin adalah alasan kyuhyun menyanyi lagu-lagu balad tersebut, sungmin bilang suara kyuhyun sangat bagus ketika menyanyikan lagu balad, dan sungmin menyakainya. Tapi sekarang veni bilang kyuhyun harus berhenti menyanyi lagu balad dan menggatinya dengan lagu bertema kebahagiaan. Bisakah? Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu.

"ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan veni mau memeluk Oppa seperti ini eoh?"

"Eh...hihihi mianhae Oppa, pelukan Oppa sangat nyaman, dan hangat aku menyukainya"

"ne...Oppa ambil cemilan dulu ne"

~000~

Halaman belakang mansion mewah Lee ini telah berubah menjadi altar pertunangan veni dan kyuhyun yang sedang berlangsung saat ini, dengan bertemakan garden party, pesta pertunangan KyuNi, ini terlihat indah, megah, sekaligus mewah secara bersamaan, di altar Leeteuk terlihat tangah menyampaikan terimaksih pada undangan yang telah hadir di acara pertunangan putri cantiknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berada di depan altar, dengan latar bunga-bunga cantik yang di sulap menjadi altar, kyuhyun pun menjadi pusat perhatian para undangan yang sebagian besar, adalah kolega bisnis leeteuk dan pertungan ini juga di liput oleh beberapa media cetak dan elektronik negara gingseng tersebut, kyuhyun terlihat tampan dan menawan dengan balutan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam dengan ormamen bunga lili yang sama dengan ornemen bunga di gaun veni, sebentar lagi seluruh korea selatan akan tahu bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah calon menantu Lee Grou Coorporation (Sendbill).

Ketika piano mulai berdenting, Lee Veni berjalan anggun dengan Lee Sungmin yang mendampingi adik cantik nya menuju altar pertunangan nya dengan kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun terlihat menegang kenapa? Jantung bodoh nya akan selalu berdetak kecang saat ada sungmin, sungmin terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus tampan, sungmin mengunakan tuxedo berwarna putih, dengan ornamen yang sama dengan gaun veni, kyuhyun melihat nya melihat sungmin, mata Foksi indah itu kini terlapisi eyeliner yang membingkai mata indah nya, bibir bershape-M itu terlihat mengkilap karena lipbalm yang di oleskan di bibir pink tersebut, dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang sungmin, yang sekarang di tata agak sedikit ikal seperti rambut milik kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun tersenyum akan hal itu, Lee Sungmin memang cantik, tapi namja cantik itu mulai sekarang benar-benar akan menjadi Hyung ipar nya, ya...kyuhyun terlihat menghela napas ini lah yang terbaik setidak nya untuk sungmin.

Veni terlihat sudah berada di depan kyuhyun, tadi sungmin menyerahkan genggaman tangan veni padanya, Obsidian kyuhyun terlihat bertatapan sekilas dengan Foxy indah milik sungmin, selikas karena sungmin langsung berbalik dan berdiri di samping sang eomma,dan acara pertukaran cincin itu pun berlangsung.

Kyuhyun memasangkan cincin emas putih bertahtahkan berlian sapafir Blue itu pada jari manis Veni, dan veni pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Setelah acara pertukaran cincin selesai, banyak tamu yang menyampa mereka untuk mengucapkan selamat, sebenarnya kyuhyun hanya melihat sungmin dari tadi, sungmin terlihat di kelilingi para kolega bisnis yang kebanyakan namja yang jelas-jelas tertarik pada pesona namja cantik itu dan ada Lee Donghae di sana, kyuhyun terlihat mendengus berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nya pada veni yang tengah menggandeng tangan nya, dan tengah menatap nya juga sambil tersenyum, mau tidak-mau kyuhyun juga membalas senyuman veni.

Sungmin sebenarnya tahu dirinya di perhatikan kyuhyun, dan ketika kyuhyun berhenti memperhatikan nya, sungmin justru yang sekarang memperhatikan kyuhyun yang terlihat merunduk kerena seperti veni tengah berbisik padanya, melihat itu semua membuat sungmin langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya, posisi KyuNI yang seperti tengah berciuman membuat sungmin tidak nyaman entah lah, sungmin juga tidak tahu kenapa diri nya tidak menyukai hal itu.

"hae-ah...?"

"ne...waeyo baby Minnie?"

"temani aku minum, Kajja"

Setelah itu sungmin langsung menyeret donghae ke luar dari pesta pertunangan tersebut, menuju Night bar, Bar ter-elite seoul di kawasan Itewon.

Entah kenapa melihat posisi Kyuhyun dan Veni tadi membuat Sungmin ingin minum wine terbaik, untuk menghilangkan bayangan itu, sungmin kesal pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini, ini bukan Lee Sungmin, selama ini sungmin mampu mengendalikan diri nya, tapi sekarang bahkan sungmin seolah kehilangan akal menghadapi, situasi hati nya sendiri.

"aish...minnie kau sudah terlalu banyak minum, bukan kah eomma mu tidak suka kau mabuk?"

"ya! Aku minta kau untuk menemani ku, bukan untuk menasehati ku...hik"

"sudah lah minnie...kau sudah mabuk, aku antar pulang ne, kajja" donghae menarik tangan sungmin, tapi sungmin berontak.

"ya! Lepas hae...aku tidak mabuk pabo hikk..., jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah biarkan aku disini hikk"

"tapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkan mu sendirian minnie"

"ah...bukankah Appa mu sudah pulang, jika dia melihat mu disini, kau akan habis Lee Donghae, jadi...hikk pulanglah, gomawo sudah menemaniku"

"tapi minnie..."

"pergi!"

"tapi aku..."

"aku ingin sendiri Lee donghae, pergilah...hikk, aku bisa menelpon Pa kang untuk menjemput ku, kau tidak perlu khawatir baby hae...hikk, bye"

"arra aku pulang ne, jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku"

"hmmm"

Setelah donghae pergi, sungmin justru semakin banyak meneguk wine nya, namja cantik ini sudah benar-benar mabuk hingga dia berguman saking mabuk nya, ketika bar elite tersebut akan tutup, bartender terlihat kesulitan untuk bertanya pada sungmin yang memang sudah mabuk dan sungmin juga sendirian, bartender itu juga tidak mungkin membiarkan sungmin yang tengah mabuk, pulang sendirian jadi ketika bartender itu mendengar sungmin berguman nama seseorang, maka dengan cekatan bertender itu membuka ponsel sungmin untuk menghubungi orang yang di gumankan sungmin.

"tuan...mianhae tapi bar kami harus tutup tuan"

"hikk...kyuhyuh pabo...a..aku sangat membencimu cho hikk, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada ku cho hikk, kenapa aku jadi begini eoh...hikk"

"eh...tuan..." bartender itu bingung

"kyuh...yun"

Bartender itu langsung membuka ponsel sungmin, untuk mencari kontak yang bernama kyuhyun yang sedang di guman kan sungmin.

At Other Side

Setelah pesta pertunangan selesai, keluarga Lee dan cho terlihat tengah makan bersama, membicara pesta pertunangan Kyuhyun dan Veni yang berjalan lancar dan mengagumkan, semuanya terlihat tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun, entahlah dia memikirkan sungmin, dimana namja cantik itu sekarang.

"eh...eonni aku tidak melihat putra cantik mu, ah Lee Sungmin aku tidak melihatnya, dimana dia teuki eonni"

"ah...kau benar chulli bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan putra ku yah...dimana dia"

"eomma mungkin Oppa sedang bersama teman-teman nya, tadi saja aku melihat dia dikelilingi banyak orang yang sepertinya tertarik pada Oppa ku yang seksi itu...hihihi"

Kata-kata veni sontak membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa, sementara kyuhyun hanya tersenyum hambar, namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

Dreeet...dreet...dreeet

"ah mianhae..."

"angkatlah Oppa"

"ne, yeobseo...Mwoo...dinama dia sekarang, ne aku akan segera kesana, kau jagalah dia sebentar"

Klik setelah kyuhyun menutup panggilan tersebut, kyuhyun langsung berpamitan pada semuanya.

"ah...semuanya aku harus pergi, teman ku ada yang mabuk, jadi aku harus menjemput nya, aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong"

Sebelum ada yang memberikan tanggapan kyuhyun langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan, ruangan makan megah tersebut.

Ketika kyuhyun menginjakan kaki jenjangnya, di salah satu bar terelite di korea selatan itu, suasana bar sudah sepi hanya sebagian orang yang masih berlalulalang, sehingga dia tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan sungmin.

"aku Cho Kyuhyun, terimakasih sudah menjaganya"

"ah...ne tuan, kalau begitu saya permisi"

"astaga...minnie hyung, kenapa kau mabuk eoh, ayo kita pulang hyung"

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik tangan sungmin tapi, namja cantik itu menolak, dalam keadaan mabuk berat sungmin pun merancau tidak jelas.

"kyu...aish! berhenti menghantui hidup ku cho!, aku pasti berhalusinasi, aku mabuk kyunieeh..."

"ne hyung mabuk kita pulang ne"

"Ani...aku tidak mau pulang!"

Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan akal, sungmin selalu menepis tangan nya, karena itu kyuhyun langsung memposisikan tangan kanan nya di kedua kaki sungmin, dan tangan kirinya di punggung sungmin, ya kyuhyun menggendong sungmin ala Bridall, sungmin sendiri sempat berontak, namun karena dirinya sudah diambang batas, jadi sungmin hanya bisa pasrah

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan cho...lepas"

"diam lah hyung... jika hyung tidak berhenti bergerak, hyung bisa jatuh"

Kyuhyun akhirnya membawa sungmin ke apartemen nya, karena jika kyuhyun membawanya ke mansion Lee pasti semuanya akan semakin rumit.

Ketika sudah sampai di kamar kyuhyun, kyuhyun pun membaringkan sungmin dengan hati-hati kyuhyun berfikir sungmin sudah tidur, setelah selesai kyuhyun pun membuka jas nya, sekarang kyuhyun hanya memakai kemeja, ketika sudah selesai membenarkan selimut sungmin, kyuhyun pun berniat untuk pergi namun...

Srett

Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun sehingga kyu jatuh tepan didepan sungmin, sungmin pun langsung menekan kepala kyuhyun untuk lebih merunduk dan...

Chup

Kyuhyun hanya membulatkan mata, apaan ini, sungmin mencium nya, ani sungmin sedang mabuk jadi kyuhyun tidak ingin terlalu terbawa perasaan, kyuhyun pun langsung melepaskan ciuman tersebut, dan sungmin langsung membuka mata foxy nya.

"ah...h..hyung, tidur lah aku akan mengambil minum untuk hyung"

"pabo...kyuhyun pabo hikk, kenapa aku selalu memikir kan mu cho, dan kau bilang kemarin yang terakhir, KAU menyebal kan CHO hikk!"

Kyuhyun hanya diam terpaku mendengar rancauan sungmin, kyuhyun tau sungmin tengah mabuk atau dalam keadaan tidak sadar, jadi kyuhyun hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan perkataan hyung tercinta nya.

"hyung..."

"aku...aku benci diri ku sendiri, aku benci diri ku yang selalu memikirkan mu, aku tidak suka hikk melihat mu bersama adik ku, tapi hikk aku juga tidak suka kau menyakitinya, AKU BENCI PADA MU CHO KAU HARUS TAU ITU, ke...kenapa kau selalu menunggu kyu, jangan seperti ini, hikk...aku tidak ingin perduli pada mu kyunie...hikk perasaan ini benar-benar menyiksa ku...hikk, kau jahat kyunie..."

Kyuhyun mendekat pada sungmin, dan berjongkok di samping sungmin yang tengah berbaring, sambil merancau dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup, tangan kyuhyun pun terlihat bergerak dan mengelus rambut pirang sungmin, sambil tersenyum kyuhyun pun berkata.

"ne...bencilah aku hyung, hyung memang membenci ku kan"

"aku...aku mencintai mu bodoh"

Deg...deg...deg

Kata-kata sungmin tadi membuat elusan tangan kyuhyun pada rambut sungmin berhenti, dan jantung kyuhyun pun menggila, tadi sungmin bilang mencintai nya, tapi sungmin sedang mabuk, tidak...kyuhyun pun terlihat menggelengkan kepala nya, sungmin sedang mabuk jadi kyuhyun tidak boleh terlena dengan apa yang sungmin katakan, kyuhyun pun mengelus rambut sungmin lagi yang tadi sempat terhenti, sambil tersenyum pahit.

"jadi hyung mencintai ku, hahaha...kenapa hyung seperti ini eoh, bukan kah aku yang seharus nya membenci mu hyung, lihatlah setelah aku berusaha melepas hyung dan melupakan semuanya, hyung dengan mudah nya mengatakan hyung mencintai ku, dan membuat hati ku jadi berantakan begini hyung, bukan kah hyung yang jahat eoh"

Kyuhyun pun terus mengelus rambut sungmin, hingga tanpa sadar tertidur dengan posisi tangan masih berada di rambut sungmin, dan kepala di sisi wajah sungmin, sementara posisi badan kyuhyun terduduk di lantai.

~000~

Pagi ini matahari tertutup awan gelap, di luar hujan sedang menyapa penduduk kota seoul ini, namja cantik bernama sungmin tengah mengeliat berusaha membuka mata nya, tangan nya terlihat memijit kening nya, sepertinya karena mabuk semalam sungmin jadi sedikit pusing, dan ketika sungmin membuka mata sepenuh nya, dan sadar sepenuhnya, dia sudah berada di kamar kyuhyun, tunggu! Kamar kyuhyun, sontak sungmin langsung bangun dari posisi rebahan nya, membuat kyuhyun juga keget dan terbangun.

"h..hyung, sudah bangun, mianhae sepertinya aku ketiduran"

"apa...apaan ini, kenapa aku bisa ada disini, bukan kah aku berada di bar, dan aku..."

"hyung mabuk, dan pelayan bartender bilang hyung berguman nama ku, jadi dia menelpon ku lewat ponsel hyung, jadi aku langsung datang ketempat hyung"

"Mwo...aku berguman nama mu itu tidak mungkin cho, kau jangan geer"

"aniyo, hyung bahkan bilang hyung mencintai ku"

"ya! Itu tidak mungkin, aku tidak mungkin mencintai mu"

sungmin langsung turun dari ranjang kyuhyun dan terlihat memalingkan wajah cantik nya ketika mengucapkan kata tersebut, sementara kyuhyun pun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk nya di lantai, mengenai kata-kata sungmin yang membantah kalau sungmin tidak mencintai kyuhyun, kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, ya kyuhyun sudah terbiasa menerima penolakan dari sungmin.

"ne aku mengerti...hyung, lagi pula saat itu hyung sedang mabuk"

Sungmin langsung berlalu dari kamar kyuhyun, dan kyuhyun pun mengejar sungmin.

"hyung mau kemana, di luar hujan hyung, lebih baik hyung mandi dulu, setelah itu aku akan mengantar hyung ke rumah"

"tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri"

"tapi...ya! hyung tunggu"

Sungmin langsung keluar apartement kyuhyun, menghiraukan kyuhyun yang memanggilnya, entahlah sungmin sendiri bingung, kyuhyun terlalu baik padanya, kyuhyun seharusnya membencinya, itulah yang ada dipikiran sungmin, sungmin pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di tengah hujan deras, dengan pikiran yang tidak fokus, sementara kyuhyun berusaha mengejar sungmin, sungmin bisa sakit jika berjalan ditengah hujan, itulah yang ada dipikiran kyuhyun, ketika sudah melihat posisi sungmin, yang tengah menyebrang jalan, kyuhyun pun tercekat bahkah payung yang ia bawa pun terjatuh, kyuhyun langsung berlari kearah sungmin yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan posisinya.

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!"

Dan sungmin sadar dari lamunan nya ketika mendengar teriakan kyuhyun dibelakang nya, ketika sungmin melihat kesamping, sungmin tercekat kakinya lemas dan sungmin hanya bisa menutup mata, dan...

CKITTTBRAKKKK...

Sungmin terhempas kesamping jalan, tapi sungmin tidak merasakan sakit apapun, mungkin kah ia sudah meninggal, tapi sungmin langsung membuka mata nya ketika mendengar rintihan...itu suara kyuhyun.

"h...hyung...sung...min...h...yung"

Tubuh sungmin bergetar hebat, mata foxy nya memanas...kyuhyun, sungmin melihat kyuhyun terbaring lemah dengan darah di kepala nya, dan di mulut kyuhyun, jadi tadi yang mendorong nya kepinggir jalan itu kyuhyun.

"hiks...kyuh...wae...hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini pabo...hiks kyuhyun...hiks"

Tubuh sungmin benar-benar lemas melihat kyuhyun terbaring di jalanan aspal, dengan banyak darah yang bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun, akhirnya dengan kekuatan yang sungmin miliki, sungmin berhasil mendekat pada kyuhyun, dan langsung memangku kepala kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"hiks...kyuhyun sadarlah...hiks, aku akan menelpon ambulance hiks, bertahan lah kyu...hiks",

tangan sungmin bergetar hebat ketika memegang ponsel untuk menghubungi ambulance, suasana yang masih pagi dan keadaan hujan deras yang mengguyur seoul, membuat keadaan jalan jadi sepi, sehingga sama sekali tidak ada yang mengetahui kecelakaan tersebut, sementara truk yang menabrak kyuhyun pun terguling di sudut jalan.

"kyuh...hiks...kyuhyun...hiks"

Kyuhyun pun berusaha mempertahan kan kesadaran nya, kenangan masa kecil dan kenangan ketika bersama eomma, appa, sungmin dan pertunangan nya dengan veni berputar di kepala kyuhyun seolah kaset yang sedang menyala, dan tangan kyuhyun pun berusaha menggapai wajah sungmin yang penuh dengar air mata dan air hujan yang mengguyur meraka.

"h..yung...jangan...me..menangis h..hyung...uhuk..uhukk..uhukkk" kyuhyun pun terbatuk dengan darah yang keluar dari mulut nya, semua itu membuat sungmin semakin takut.

"kyuhyun...hiks...darah kyuh, ku mohon bertahan lah kyuhnie...hiks"

"h...hung ak..aku, su...sudah tidak...ti..dak kuat, a...aku...kedinginan...hyung, aku...ter..serang hujan, a...ku takut tidak bisa mel...melihat h...yung lagi...hiks a...aku, aku mencinta..i mu...sung...min hyung...uhukkk...uhukk"

"hiks...hiks...Andwae! kyunie, jangan bicara begitu hiks...kyu, aku...aku jangan tinggalkan aku kyunie, mianhae...kyu, berahan lah hiks"

Tangan dingin kyuhyun yang tengan berada di pipi sungmin pun di genggam oleh sungmin, dan sungmin pun langsung memeluk tubuh dingin kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah.

"bertahan kyu...hiks...ku mohon"

"uhukk...uhuk...hyung...su...sungmin...h..yung...a..aku...hah...heh...hah, a..aku"

"kyunie...hiks...jangan bicara dulu kyunie, hanya bertahan untuk ku...kyu hisk...hyung mohon kyunie hiks"

"sa...sarang..hae...sung...min...h..yung"

Obsidian itu tertutup sempurna, mata itu indah itu tertutup, dan semakin membuat sungmin histeris.

"kyuh hiks...hiks kyuhyun! Ya! CHO KYUHYUN bangun kyu...hiks...kyunie...hiks, kyu...nado kyu nado saranghae kyunie, hiks...kyuhyun!"

Sebelum sungmin kehilangan kesadaran nya, ambulance datang dan langsung membawa tubuh dingin kyuhyun yang berlumuran darah ke ambulance, dan seorang parawat membantu sungmin berjalan, masuk ke dalam ambulance, sungmin terlihat kacau, mata sembab, tatapan kosong yang hanya melihat kearah kyuhyun yang sedang di pompa jantungnya menggunakan alat, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, sungmin pun kehilangan kedaran nya.

Tebece.

Sekian buat Chapter 4, lanjut gk nih mungkin 1 chapter lagi end...kalau reader mau lanjut, nanti author lanjutin, gimana ceritanya, agak absur ya, tapi gak apalah yang penting nih FF jadi...hihihi tunggu coment nya!

#HappyKyuhYunDays

Happy birtday Oppa semoga Oppa selalu Bahagia, Saranghae


	5. Chapter 5

o000o

Mata Foxsi itu terbuka, berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk melalui gorden yang terbuka. Warna putihlah yang terlihat, oleh sosok berambut blond tersebut. Sungmin mencoba melihat dimana dia berada dia berada saat ini.

Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, ketika melihat kesamping, sungmin menemukan sang eomma Lee Jungsu (leeteuk) yang tengah menatapnya lembut.

"Eomma"

"Ne...chagi. Minnie baik-baik saja hmm?, apa ada yang sakit? Nanti eomma panggilkan Dokter chagi?"

Leeteuk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, dengan pertanyaan kembali, sambil mengelus surai blond sang aegya tercinta Lee Sungmin. Sementara sungmin hanya tersenyum lemah, menanggapi pertanyaan sang eomma. Dirinya berusaha mengingat-ngingat, apa yang terjadi sehingga dia bisa berada dirumah sakit. Dan seketika itu juga, Jantungnya berdetak kecang, Hatinya mencelos, Wajahnya panik luar biasa menatap sang eomma. Leeteuk pun berusaha menenangkan, Sungmin yang sepertinya sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Minnie...minnie chagi lihat eomma, sayang, dengar eomma!"

Kata leeteuk sambil mencoba mengambil perhatian sungmin, yang kini sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan ingatan kejadian kecelakaan, yang melibatkan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Chagi...?"

"Eomma...Eomma Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun Eomma. Dia...dia berusaha menolongku, dan melindungiku dari...hiks...dari truk...truk lalu, lalu truk itu menabrak..."

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menjelaskan dengan terbata dan berlinang air mata, mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran beberapa waktu lalu. Leeteuk memeluk Sungmin, untuk menenangkan sang Aegya, yang tengah menangis terisak ini.

"Chagi dengar eomma, itu bukan salah minnie, Kyuhyun pasti memiliki alasan mengapa ia menyelamatkan minnie. Minnie tidak boleh seperti ini. Minnie harus agar Kyuhyun juga bisa kuat seperti minnie...ok chagi, katakan pada eomma hmm?"

"Eomma...hiks...hiks...Kyuh..hyun, dia. Dia baik-baik sajakan eomma? Hiks hiks...katakan eomma...Kyuhyun baik-baik saja hiks...hiks...Minnie ingin dia baik-baik saja eomma hiks...Ottokeyo?"

Sungmin bertanya, dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah dia duga. Dia hanya berharap jawaban sang eomma tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Dan dia berharap Kyuhyun baik-baik, Orang yang Dia cintai dan Mencintai dirinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi, melihat wajah sang eomma, Sungmin jadi semakin tergugu dan merasa bersalah.

"Eomma! Jawab Minnie! Kyuhyun baik-baik sajakan eomma! Eomma?"

Tanya Sungmin keras. Dan karena tidak berhasil membuat sang Eomma menjawab, Sungmin pun berusaha untuk melepaskan Inpusan pada dirinya, dan mencoba keluar dari ruangan rawatnya, untuk mencari ruangan rawat Kyuhyun.

Sementara leeteuk sendiri, hanya menatap sendu yang putranya yang tengah dalam keadaan syok...

"Baik...kalau begitu, minnie akan cari tau sendiri Eomma, minnie harus bertemu kyuhyun"

"Minnie! Astaga! Inpusan kamu!"

Leeteuk berusaha mencegah sungmin, yang ingin meninggalkan ruangan perawatannya untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan aku Eomma, aku harus melihat Kyuhyun! Aku...aku ingin melihat dia Eomma hiks, lepas"

"Chagi, dengar. Eomma akan mengijinkan kamu melihat Kyuhyun tapi Minnie harus tenang dulu...baru setelah itu eomma akan mengantar minnie keruang rawat kyuhyun, tapi sebelum itu minnie tenang dulu ne..."

Kata leeteuk, sambil berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban sang eomma pun, berusaha untuk tenang dan menghapus air matanya, dan Sungmin berusaha yakin bahwa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Ya Kyuhyun pasti selamat. Itulah harapan Sungmin saat ini.

o0000o

Sementara itu, didapan sebuah ruangan Icu terlihat 2 orang bergender berbeda yang kita ketahui merupakan Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun, yang tengah duduk dikursi tunggu dengan wajah kalut, sementara itu Cho Heechul yang merupakan Eomma Cho Kyuhyun, itu tengah menangis sambil terisak didada sang suami Cho Hangeng, yang juga sama kalut nya dengan sang istri.

Keduanya begitu takut, jika sang Aegya mereka Cho Kyuhyun, tidak bisa melewati masa kritisnya, Sangat khawatir pada kelangsungan hidup sang putra tercinta.

"Hiks...yeobo bagaimana kita hiks...aku...aku takut sekali han. aku takut Kyunieku tidak sel..."

"Chullie-ah...kamu tidak boleh bicara begitu...Kyunie kita pasti kuat. Dia pasti bertahan Chullie. Aku Appanya...Kyunie kita pasti selamat, dan akan kembali pada kita. Kau harus yakin yeobo. Kyunie kita pasti baik-baik saja hmm"

Wanita yang kita tau selama ini, bukan hanya berperan sebagai sang Eomma, melainkan sebagi patner in crime dari Kyuhyun ini, berusaha yakin dengan kata-kata sang suami. Iya, dia yakin Kyunienya pasti baik-baik saja. Namja yang 25t tahun lalu, dilahirkan nya itu pasti akan membuka mata, dan Kyunienya pasti kembali memanggilnya Eomma seperti biasa. Mengajaknya berdebat seperti biasa. Membuatnya kesal seperti biasa. Iya Heechul yakin itu. Keyakinan seorang Eomma sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Semoga saja.

"Ne...aku...aku hiks yakin, kyunie kita baik-baik saja hiks..."

"Ne kita...akan berdo'a bersama Chullie, Kyunie pasti baik-baik saja"

Keduanya semakin terpaku...pada ruangan Icu. tempat dimana sang Aegya tercinta terbaring. Dengan ditemani oleh peralatan kedokteran, yang terlihat tumpang tindih, ditubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi keduanya tau Kyuhyun tidak sendiri, didalam sana. pasalnya ada sang tunangan Lee Veni yang menemaninya, diruangan Icu tersebut.

Ya...diruangan itu memang ada Veni, yang senantiasa setia menunggu, sang pujaan membuka matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama gadis berambut merah itu, duduk dan terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun, yang begitu dinanti keselamatnnya, oleh semua orang. Veni tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kenyataan, yang menampar telak dirinya. Kemarin hari bahagianya dengan Kyuhyun, lalu apa ini? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang terbaring disini. Entah, keberapa kali pertanyaan itu singgah, dipikiran gadis berbintang Leo tersebut. Begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Kyuhyun, ada banyak hal. Tapi lebih dari semua itu. Dia hanya menginginkan Kyuhyunnya sembuh, kembali pada. Mungkinkah? jika Kyuhyun sadar akan tetap Menjadi Kyuhyunnya. Hanya Tuhan dan Author yang tau? ﾟﾘﾝ

o000o

Lee Sungmin berjalan, dengan didampingi sang Eomma Leeteuk. Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan perasaan berbeda. Sungmin jelas berjalan dengan harapan jika Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi berbeda dengan Leeteuk, dirinya sudah mengetahui seperti apa keadaan sang calon menantu, mengetahui keadaan ini, jalas leeteuk bisa membayangkan, seperti apa reaksi Sungmin, jika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun secara langsung. Ya semoga Sungmin bisa menahan diri.

Keduanya sampai, didepan ruangan ICU, ruangan steril, dimana pasien hanya bisa dilihat oleh satu orang saja itupun dengan berbagai Savety lainnya.

Sungmin melihat sang eomma sudah memeluk Eomma Kyuhyun, Heechul ahjuma, dengan Hangeng ajushi yang setia disampingnya. nampak jelas kesedihan dimata keduanya. Sungmin semakin takut untuk mengetahui kondisi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

Sungmin POV

Eomma memanggilku, menyuruhku untuk mendekat padanya, yang tengah bersama keluarga Kyuhyun. Aku menurutinya, aku paham. aku harus meminta maaf pada Chullie ahjuma, dan Hangeng ajushi, semua ini terjadi karena Kyuhyun ingin menyelamatku. Iya, aku harus menceritakan semuanya. Ini memang salahku. Aku yang bersalah. Mengingat semua ini, membuatku semakin terluka dan ketika Chullie ahjuma memeluku, aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku kembali menangis, aku menangis dipelukan Chullie ahjuma.

"Maafkan aku. ahjuma...ini semua salah ku hiks...kyuhyun disana hiks...karena aku hiks..."

"Tidak...minnie, itu bukan salah minnie, sibodoh itu memang selalu bertindak tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu ...hiks...tapi minnie jangan khawatir Kyuhyun...hiks pasti akan segera sadar dari Komanya"

Aku langsung melepaskan pelukan Chullie ahjuma. Aku menatapnya sedih. kyuhyun? Apa yang dikatakan ajhuma tadi tentang Kyuhyun? Katakan jika aku salah dengar. kyuhyun tidak mungkin...

"Kyuhyun...? Ahjuma?

"Ne...Sungmin-ah, Uri Kyuhyunie Koma...hiks...hiks"

Kenyataan ini. begitu menamparku telak. Koma? Koma? Hiks...aku tidak ingin mendengarnya...sungguh aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

Eomma memeluk ku erat, sambil membisikan kata-kata penenang jika Kyuhyun pasti akan sadar, persis seperti yang dikatakan Chullie ahjuma, yang kembali terisak dipelukan Hangeng ajushi, ini semua salahku. Iya benar semua ini memang salahku.

"Aku...aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun."

"Ne...lihatlah Kyuhyun, Sungmin-ah. Didalam juga ada Veni"

Setelah Hangeng ajushi mengetakan itu, aku langsung melepas pelukan eomma, dan berjalan gontai membuka pintu ICU ini, aku melihatnya. Aku melihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan semua peralatan yang tidak aku ketahui apa fungsinya. Aku melangkah kesisi kanan ranjang Kyuhyun, aku tau Veni tengah melihatku, aku hanya tidak berani melihat atau menatapnya balik, aku takut jika Veni, uri yeodongsaeng tengah menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian. Tapi, aku memang pantas menerima semua itu, aku membuat Veni hampir Kehilangan Kyuhyun, Tunangannya, calon suaminya.

Author PoV

mengingat hal ini, Sungmin semakin merutuki dirinya, yang menjadi penyebab kesedihan sang adik. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia ingin fokus dulu pada Kyuhyun, yang tengah terbaring tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, kacuali monitor detak jantung, yang terus bergerak itulah, menjadi satu-satunya hal yang menunjukan jika Kyuhyun masih bisa kembali. Sungmin terus melihat Kyuhyun, wajah kyuhyun terlihat semakin pucat, tapi tidak menghilangkan kadar ketampanan namja yang mencintainya itu. Terdapat perban yang melingkar di kepala Kyuhyun, dan ada masker oksigen yang terpasang dihidung mancung tersebut.

Sungmin, mencoba menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum tangan Sungmin menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun. Perkataan Veni, mau tidak mau, mambuat Sungmin harus melihat sang adik.

"Aku tau Oppa..."

"Apa yang kau tau veni? Kau ingin menyalahkan Oppa? Oppa bisa menerima itu. Semua ini memang salah Oppa. Maaf..."

"Bukan! Bukan hanya ini, aku. Aku juga sudah tau semuanya! Semua Oppa!"

"Mwo? Ap...?"

"Biarkan Kyuhyun Oppa bersamaku!"

"Apa...apa maksudmu Veni...Oppa tidak..."

"Oppa tau apa yang ku maksud. Kyuhyun Oppa akan bahagia bersamaku, cukup untuk semua ini. Oppa membiarkannya menderita sendirian. Jadi biarkan Kyuhyun Oppa bahagia bersamaku. Kalian sudah berakhir!"

Sungmin hanya bergeming. mendengar kata-kata veni, sampai Sang adik meninggalkan ruangan ICU ini pun, Sungmin tetap terdiam. Menerima kenyataan jika sang adik sudah mengetahui semuanya, tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin yakin, Veni semakin Membencinya. Dan itu membuatnya kembali terisak.

"Kyunie...hiks bangunlah Kyu..."

Tebece.

Holla! Aku kembali, hmm udah 1 tahun gak update di Ffn ini cerita. Mian ne. Sungguh kemarin2 aku punya sedikit kesibukan. Hihihi tapi aku pasti lanjut kok...

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan...Thankyu? ﾟﾑﾍ? ﾟﾘﾀ?

Oh iya ini akun ku follow ne..

Ffn: idarinjani70

Wattpad: rinjanikyumin

Line : rinjani1996

Ig: rinjani1996

Tweet: rinjani_kyu

Fb: ida rinjani


	6. Chapter 6

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me Chapter 6

Author: Ida Rinjani

Pairing : Kyumin Slight Kyuni, Haemin

Genre. : Boyslove, Boyxboy, BL

Rate. : T-M (masa)

Case : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Veni, Member Suju, Shim Changmin.

Perhatian! cerita ini mengandung unsur BOYSLOVE. So yang gak suka, gak usah baca. Benari baca berani komen!

No Copas!

o

o000o

Diruangan VIV yang dindingnya, didominasi warna putih ini. Terlihat seorang Namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tengah terbaring damai dalam tidur panjangnya. 2 hari dirinya dinyatakan koma, tapi namja berjuluk evilkyu ini, tetap bergeming, seolah dirinya tengah fokus pada mimpi didalam tidur panjangnya, mengabaikan orang-orang disekitarnya. yang begitu mengharapkan dirinya kembali, bangun dari koma, dan berkumpul bersama lagi. Namun sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun, masih enggan untuk meninggalkan mimpinya kali ini, kisahnya bersama Lee Sungmin.

~Flassback~

Kyuhyun PoV

Apa kalian pernah bertanya, kenapa bus berbentuk Persegi panjang?. Aku rasa tidak. Hanya aku, Cho Kyuhyun yang akan bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu. Lagi pula sekarang ini, aku sedang menunggu Kereta, bukan bus. *gaje*

Hari ini Ospek Kampus di Universitas Kyunghee akan dimulai. Semalam eommaku, Cho Heechul, sudah mempersiapkan keperluan Ospek ku kali ini. Aku culup penasaran, apa yang akan sunbae-sunbae itu lakukan pada Namja Tampan sepertiku. *evil smirk*

Lihatlah, wow...ini adalah tempatku belajar untuk 4 tahun kedepan, Kampus ini terlihat baik, dan juga luas. hmm...aku mengambil jurusan Managemen Bisnis disini. Bukan keinginanku sebenarnya, itu semua karena eommaku yang ditaktor itu, aku jadi mengambil jurusan ini.

"Sudahlah Cho, kau harus menuruti apa kata eomma mu ini. lagi pula, jika kau belajar managemen bisnis, kau bisa meneruskan perusahan Appa mu, meskipun bukan perusahaan besar. Tapi tetap kau lah yang bertanggungjawab untuk membesarkan perusahaan Appamu ini. Oleh karena itu sebaik..."

"Arraseo eomma"

"Ya! CHO! Mau kemanan kau! Eomma belum selesai bicara! Ya! Aish"

Huh mengingat hal itu membuatku jengah. sudahlah, lebih baik aku segera masuk ke kereta agar segera sampai di kampus baruku.

Sesampainya di kampus, aku melihat benyak orang-orang yang berpakaian sepertiku, sepertinya mereka mahasiswa baru sepertiku juga, ini dia Aula kampus Kyunghee University.

Aku memilih duduk dibelakang, hmm sepertinya tidak ada pembagian Khusus dalam Ospek kali ini, karena ini bukan ospek fakultas, ini ospek Kampus. Artinya semua mahasiswa baru, akan mengikuti kegiatan ospek kali ini bersama-sama.

Ah... sepertinya Ospek akan segera dimulai, aku juga melihat sepertinya semua peserta ospek sudah berkumpul. Bisa dilihat sunbae-sunbae yang akan membimbing kami sudah berdatangn. untung aku tidak terlambat. Huh.

"Kyu, hah! Syukurlah, aku tidak teralambat huh"

"Cwang? Aish...kau berkeringat! Jangan dekat-dekat, kau bau pabo!"

"Huh...so harum sekali kau ini Cho. Eh kau tau Kyu, tadi aku melihat Sunbae-sunbae yang cantik Kyu, oh. dan kau tau apa berita baiknya?"

Kata Shim Changmin temanku. Tidak lebih tepatnya sahabatku. aku mendengus. Lihatlah hanya 3 hal penting dalam hidup Changmin pertama Makanan, kedua Game, dan ketiga tentu saja Yeoja. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Waeyo Kyu? kenapa wajahmu begitu? Aku serius Kyu, sepertinya Sunbae cantik itu, tertarik padaku, dia tersenyum padaku kyu. Aigoo apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyu?"

"Aku rasa, kau terlalu berlebihan chwang, bukankah sunbae itu hanya tersenyum, bukan berarti tertarik. Dasar pabo"

"Hey jangan mengejek ku!, cho pabo. kita lihat saja, Sunbae cantik itu, pasti akan menjadi yeojachingu ku. Lihat saja."

"Ya...ya...ya, lakukan apa mau mu chwang"

"Huh! Namja jomblo seperti mu mana mengerti apa yang kurasakan" ejek chanming

"Ya! Sialan kau Chwang! Nan..."

Puk!

"Perhatikan kedepan! Jangan asik ngobrol seperti itu! Atau kalian akan mendapat hukuman!"

Huh sial...memalukan sekali Seorang Cho Kyuhyun ditegur, dan dipukul dengan karton oleh sunbae karena ketauan mengobrol. huh ini gara-gara changmin, aku melihat kearahnya, dia hanya tersenyum mengejek. Sialan! Belum lagi, pandangan semua peserta Ospek yang melihatku dengan pandangan geli, mereka menertawakanku. Sial. Kiri. Kanan. Depan mereka semua menetawakanku dan Eh...tunggu! Hey tunggu dulu. Ada seorang sunbae yang tidak tertawa, tapi justru dia tersenyum manis. Eh manis? Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Siapa yah sunbae tadi? dia. ...bagaimana aku menjelaskan nya, dia... cantik. Hah? Tapi ku pikir dia namja, rambutnya juga pendek. Baiklah ayo lihat sekali lagi, tidak masalahkan? itu dia. Hmm dia memang namja, dan dia namja yang cantik. Eh?

" apa yang kau lihat kyu? Perhatikan kedepan nanti kau ditegur sunbae lagi"

"Sialan! Yang tadi itu karena kau pabo, sudahlah diam chwang"

"Aish...terserah kau kyu"

Aku melihat kearah sunbae cantik tadi. Huh tapi dia tidak ada disitu. Kemana yah? aku harap, aku bisa tau siapa namanya, karena sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta. Hell?

Huhuhu ternyata kegiatan Ospek ini sangat membosankan, aku meninggalkan Changmin diaula, biarkan saja dia disana, lebih baik aku kekantin duluan hihihi

Kalian tau. dari tadi aku tidak melihat Sunbae cantik, yang tersenyum padaku tadi. huh! Pahadahal aku ingin melihatnya lagi. aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Apa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu? Dan kenyataannya dia seorang namja. namja yang cantik tapi. Entahlah aku bingung dengan hatiku sendiri.

Ini dia makananku, selamat makan. Aku perhatikan suasana kantin ini ramai sekali, aku sendiri memilih duduk dipojok kantin, aku belum bisa berbaur dengan mereka semua ak...Hey! Itu Dia! Itu Sunbae Cantik tadi. OMONA! Dia melihat kearahku, Dia tersenyum! Hell? Aku juga berusaha tersenyum padanya, tunggu dulu! Apa dia benar-benar tersenyum padaku, atau orang lain? Aku melihat kekiri-kekanan. Tidak ada. Dia benar-benar tersenyum padaku. Yeoppo

"Kyu! Aku menunggumu di aula pabo! Ternyata kau disini. Sial kau Cho!"

"Aish chwang! Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang melihat sunbae cantik itu"

Aku menunjuk meja, dimana sunbae cantik tadi duduk. Tapi...sial! Dia sudah tidak ada disana lagi, kenapa dia senang sekali menghilang sih. Dia benar-benar manusia kan? Dia bukan hantukan? Tapi hantu, tidak akan ada yang secantik dia. Hahaha...kenyataan ini membuatku tersenyum bodoh.

"Kau pasti sudah tidak waras Cho! Kau menunjuk siapa? Tidak ada orang yang duduk dimeja itu. Dan sekarang kau malah senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Huh. Sebagai sahabatmu aku turut berduka atas keadaanmu ini kyu."

Kata shim changmin yang sekarang seenaknya mengambil makananku. makananku, yang bahkan aku belum memakan nya. Changmin tidak tau diri!

"Hey lihat, tadi kau tersenyum tiba-tiba nyam...nyam...dan sekarang kau nyam...kenapa kau nyam...terlihat kesal eoh? nyam ...kyu! Nyam...ini enak sekali! nyam...nyam...nyam"

Huh! Kau beruntung Shim, kau sahabatku. Jadi aku tidak bisa membunuhmu. Membayangkan rasanya menggoreng Changmin, yang sudah diberi tepung, menjadi Changmin goreng sepertinya sangat enak. Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Tentu saja, karena dia Shim Changmin sahabatku.

"Ah jijjayo? Kau tidak tau diri chwang, mengambil dan memakan makanan orang lain tanpa ijin, itu tidak sopan pabo"

"Ah...kau kuno nyam...sekali nyam ...lagi pula salahmu yang nyam...membiarkanku menunggumu nyam...di aula Nyam...UHuk uhuk! Minum Kyu! Uhuk!"

"Aish paboya Shim Changmin! Igo! Cepat minum."

"Hah! Kupikir. aku akan mati, karena tersedak makanan mu ini. Hey kau pasti tidak iklas kan, aku memakan makanan mu?"

Katanya sambil mengarahkan sumpitnya padaku

"Aku memang tidak iklas. Lalu kau mau apa hah?"

"Ah...kau pelit sekali, huhuhu sudahlah aku mau melanjutkan makan lagi. Sebaiknya kau memesan makanan lagi kyu, sebelum Ospek dimulai lagi"

Aku mendengus sambil berjalan kearah Food Counter. Tentu saja untuk memesan makanan lagi. Aku lapar dan changmin benar, sebentar lagi Ospek akan dimulai lagi. Huh! Dan aku juga berharap saat Ospek nanti, Aku bisa melihat Sunbae cantik tadi huhuhu. Semoga.

o000o

Aku berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Hmm...benar Ospek hari ini sudah selesai, dan tadi aku tidak melihat Sunbae cantik itu. Menyebalkan sekali. aku lelah, dan karena kenyataan ini aku semakin bertambah lelah huhuhu.

Eomma ku yang cantik itu, kalian taukan Cho Heechul? Dia bukan hanya menyeramkan, tapi dia juga sangat pelit. Kalian perlu bukti, lihat aku! Aku kelehan, berkeringat, dan bau. Ini semua karena eomma ku itu. Eomma tidak mau bermurah hati membelikan ku kendaraan, seperti Sepeda, motor, atau pun mobil. Benar aku bahkan tidak memiliki sepeda. Eomma ku benar-benar pelit huh. *poor Kyu*

Aku sedang mengusap keringat didahi ku ketika sebuah mobil ferari berwarna merah, berhenti disampingku. Who? Aku terdiam berfikir. pintu mobil mewah itu terbuka. Dan orang yang keluar dari mobil itulah, yang membuatku membeku. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Ini bukan mimpikan? Senyuman itu untukku kan? Ini...?

"Hai...hmm apa kau mau pulang? Kau berjalan ke arah stasiun bukan?"

Itu suaranya, suaranya imut sekali. Aku tidak pernah memuji suara seseorang kecuali suaraku sendiri. Tapi ini aku. Aku bahkan memuja semua hal yang ada padanya. Rambut hitamnya yang sepertinya halus sekali, mata foxy nya indah, dahi nya yang cantik, hidungnya yang mungil, pipinya yang cabi dan halus, dan lihat itu, bibirnya berwarna pink bershape-M. Ah...Cho Kyuhyun kau pasti sudah gila...

"Annyeong? Gwenchanayo? Ehmm kau berkeringat, er..."

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Nee? Kau?"

"Itu namaku Sunbae, namaku Cho Kyuhyun hehehe"

Aku terkekeh bodoh, sambil menggaruk rambut ikalku, yang tidak gatal sama sekali. hey aku sedang gugup, jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu.

"Lee Sungmin"

Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan halusnya padaku. Kami bersalaman. aku bisa merasakan tangan mungil itu, begitu halus. tangan eommaku tidak selalus ini, ok ini fakta. Dan kabar buruknya tanganku berkeringat. hah! Apa dia menyadari aku gugup, ah aku tidak perduli. Yang penting aku senang sekali, aku bertemu dengan Sunbae cantik yang tersenyum padaku tadi. Sungmin, Lee Sungmin nama yang indah bukan? Seindah orangnya hehehe

"Kau ingin pulang kyu?"

Lihat dia memanggilku Kyu oh...aku kebakarannnn...*lebay*

"Ah...nee Sunbae, aku mau ke stasiun, naik kereta, lalu pulang hehehe"

"Hihihi kau ini lucu sekali, panggil hyung saja, aku tidak terlalu suka panggilan formal seperti itu...kyu"

Aku memperhatikan bibirnya ketika bicara...hey! Benar aku Mesum! Cih. Fokus cho...

"Kyu! Hey!"

"Ah...nee Sun ..eh maksudku H...hyung"

"Kajja biar aku mengantarmu, katakan dimana rumahmu"

"Eh jinjja hyung? Tapi, apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Aniyeo! Kajja kyu!"

Hey dia memegang tanganku, aish Hyung jangan seperti ini. Kau membangkitkan evil mesum didalam diriku, ottoke? Kau harus bertanggungjawab Sungmin Hyung.

o

o000o

Huhuhu ...aku bersiul sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Saat ini waktunya makan malam. hahaha aku senang sekali, kalian taukan? tadi sore Sungmin Hyung mengantarkan ku pulang ,dengan mobil ferarrinya. Huhuhu aku beruntung sekali bukan, aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat, dan mengobrol santai dengan nya. Hah mengingat hal itu, membuatku menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk Ospek besok. Tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Sungmin Hyung lagi. Hohoho.

Cup...Cup...

"Selamat malam Eomma? Selamat malam appa?"

Sapaku sambil tersenyum manis, aku langsung duduk dengan tenang memakan makananku, menghiraukan pandangan horror dari eomma dan appa. Yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikanku. Ya? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

Namun tiba-tiba eomma meletakan punggung tangannya, didahi ku. Mworago?

"Ige Mwoya? Waeyo eomma? Aku tidak demam, kenapa eomma aneh sekali eoh?"

"Ah look hannie...ini baru Cho Kyuhyun anakmu. Lalu tadi yang menyapa kita dengan hangat, sambil mencium pipi kita begitu manis, itu siapa ya...hannie? Sepertinya dirumah kita hantu Angel han?"

"Hahaha...kau ini, ada-ada saja Chulie, lihat uri Kyuhyunie jadi tersipu eoh?"

"Aniyeo! siapa yang tersipu appa! Itu tidak benar"

"Ada apa dengan mu Cho? apa kau begitu prustasi, hingga kau bersikap manis seperti tadi eoh?"

"Ya! Aku tidak mengerti dengan mu eomma, saat aku bersikap tidak sopan kau mengatakan aku setan gila. Lalu sekarang, ketika aku bersikap manis, kau juga mengatakan aku prustasi. Uri eomma plinpan sekali eoh"

Pletak

"Wmorago! Appo eomma! Aish...kenapa aku harus memiliki eomma yang tidak berperiKeomma-an, seperti eomma eoh? Jinja!"

"Ya CHO!..."

"Aish...Sudahlah Chulie hentikan. Kyu, eomma mu hanya heran kenapa kau terlihat begitu senang eoh? Wajahmu terlihat berseri-seri kyu?"

"Ah jijayo Appa, aku merasa aku biasa saja...hehehe aku hanya senang, ternyata menjadi mahasiswa cukup menyenangkan juga ya, appa"

Kataku sambil tersenyum canggung. Hey benarkah wajahku berseri-seri? Aish ini pasti karena Sungmin Hyung. Hee?

"Huh...kau pasti sudah memiliki kekasih kan Cho? Sebaiknya kau fokus dulu dengan kuliahmu. Lihat Hyungmu, dia berhasil sekarang ini karena dulu, dia begitu fokus dengan sekolahnya. kau juga seharusnya seperti itu, iyakan Hannie?"

"Ah ne sebaiknya kita makan dulu"

Kata Appa santai.

Huh. Lagi-lagi berakhir seperti ini, kenapa eomma selalu membanding-bandingkan, aku dengan Siwon Hyung. ne...Cho Siwon adalah hyung kandungku. Apa kalian kaget? Sudahlah...Aku akui Siwon Hyung sangat sempurna, dia Tampan, Tubuh Atletis, berpestasi, Cerdas, Sopan, Pandai berbahasa Inggris, pandai dalam bermain basket, pandai bermain musik, dan masih banyak kelebihan Siwon Hyung lainnya. jika dibandingkan dengaku? Hey, tentu saja aku kalah telak. *bagiku Kyu Oppa No 1, Oppa yang terbaik*

Bahkan dipandangan eomma pun, Siwon Hyung selalu jadi aegya kesayangan eomma. Lalu aku? Jangan tanya lagi, memang apa kelebihanku? *kelebihan Oppa banyak sekali* Jika bukan karena sikap evilku, eomma tidak akan terlalu memperhatikan ku. Huhuhu tapi terlepas dari semua itu. Aku akui Siwon Hyung memang sangat menyayangiku, begitu juga dengan eomma.

Sudahlah, untuk apa aku membandingkan diriku dengan Siwon Hyung...karena sebenarnya, menurut hati nuraniku, Aku lebih baik dari Siwon Hyung hahaha *evil smirk*

Tebece.

Hmmm? Apa kalian bingung? Ini adalah part Flassback. Maksudnya di chapter-chapter ini menceritakan tentang Flassback KyuMin, melalui mimpi Kyuhyun Oppa saat Koma ini. Aduh...ribet yah penjelasan ku. Tapi aku yakin, kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku kan kan?

Nah soal Siwon? Huhuhu apaya? Tunggu ajah kelanjutan nya...

Review. vote. Coment. Please *puppy eyes*

Thankyu

Review dulu nih 5 Chapter sekaligus.

Chapter 1

#Ovallea

silahkan baca...abis itu review ne hihihi

#Orange Girls

hmm...batalin gak yah pertunangannya? hihihi makan ny, ikuti terus kelanjutan Ff ini ne...Gomawo udh Review

Chapter 2

#Orange Girls

*iya kasian kyu oppa huhuhu, sm aku ajah Oppa* plak*

*tenang kyu Oppa akan selalu mencintai min oppa kok.

*karena...biar drama ajah, dan bakalan ada kejutan lainny, ikuti terus ne.

#Ovallea

iya maaf yah itu *yeoja" maksudny, mian banyam typo nya huhuhu.

dan gomawo atas infonya.

Chapter 3

#Orange Girls

huhuhu aku juga pengen kyumin gak terpisahkan, Gomawo atas semangatnya. pasti dilanjut kok FF ini. hihihi

#Ovallea

*soalnya min oppa punya masa lalu yg buruk soal relasionship, dia agak trauma gth. nanti ada chapter yg menjelaskan ini kok. tunggu ajah yah.

*semua itu karena kyu oppa mencintai min oppa.

Chapter 4

#Keyla 352

huhuhu akhinya ada yang nangis juga hihihi yeay! seneng hihihi. *plak*

aku juga pengen nya kyu oppa sama min oppa selamanya. Gomawo udh review.

#Naesarang

udah lanjut tuh. . .tinggal review hihihi

#Orange Girls

*hmm...gak kok, kyu oppa gak akab meninggal di FF ini, mungkin lho hihihi.

*aduh...boleh tuh, kyumin nya end bareng2 hihihi

*ne mudah2han, ortunya kyu oppa setuju yah hihihi

*Dan Gomawo atas Semangatnya. Udah semangat nih hihihi.

#Guest

udah lanjut tuh...jangan lupa review ne. gomawo

#Ovallea

iya kyu oppa nyelametin min Oppa huhuhu

Chapter 5

#Ovallea

*iya ini angst, drama, romance.

*kyumin Kok

*iya sip mereka akan selalu bersama di FF ini.

Review Chapter 6 ini ne...please *puppy eyes* kiss...kissu muach hihihi


	7. Pembuka

Hallo hmm kali ini aku pengen cerita ajah, Kalo FF ini akan selalu aku update setiap hari Sabtu/ minggu. Karena itu mohon suportnya *kayak Pilkada ajah* hihihi

Serius deh, dukungan untuk ku cukup dengan Vote, atau Riview supaya aku lebih semangat nulisnya. Lagian aku sudah berusaha menulis disela-sela kegiatan Kuliah, karena itu maaf ne kalo kemarin-marin Uploadnya sering mager. Tapi aku pasti selesaikan FF ini kok.

Dan Coming soon FF KyuMin tentunya, aku akan upload setelah FF SDLM selesai, untuk FF baru ini insfirasinya dari Abad Kejayaan dram Turki itu lho...kalian tau? Tentunya versi Kyumin YAOI hohoho. Tunggu ajah nee, dan tetap Stay untuk Cerita-cerita ku.

Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me chapter 7

Autors : Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, Choi Siwon, Member Suju, DBSK

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

Happy reading~

Jarum jam terus bergulir, detik ke detik. Menit ke menit. Jam ke jam. Dan hari ke hari. namun Namja tampan tersebut masih tetap bergeming. tenang ditidur panjangnya.

Terlihat seorang Namja tampan, berjalan tergesa-gesa, menuju salah satu ruangan VIV Seoul Hospital ini. Dia bisa melihat sang Eomma dan Appa nya, yang tengah terdiam saling menguatkan, menatap satu ruangan didepannya dengan tatapan sendu. Ruang rawat Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie...apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhun eomma? Wae Geure?!" tanya sang Namja tampan tersebut ketika sudah berada tak jauh, dari pasangan suami istri tetsebut.

"Siwonie! ...siwonie!, siwon uri aegya, Kyunie...kyuhyun oh...hiks...hiks..."

Heechul pun langsung menghambur kepelukan sang Aegya, Cho Siwon.

"Eomma...ssstttt, ujilma eomma...eomma, Appa..."

"Siwonie, kamu datang lebih cepat nak? Syukurlah, Putra-putra Appa sudah berkumpul, meskipun kau lihat sendiri, keadaan Dongsaengmu, Kyunie dia..."

"Kyunie kenapa Appa? Saat ditelpon Appa hanya mengatakan Kyunie koma? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Waeyo!"

"Wonie uri Kyuhyunie, dia hiks kecelakaan hiks...dia...hiks...dia masih koma wonnie hiks ...ini sudah hari kedua"

Kata sang eomma, yang masih berada dipelukan Siwon. Ya Cho Siwon merupakan putra pertama dari Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heechul, sekaligus Kakak Kandung seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Namja yang kesadarannya, begitu didamba oleh keluarga ini.

Selama ini Siwon bekerja sebagai seorang Diplomat Di PBB, sehingga dirinya lebih sering tinggal diluar negeri, dibandingkan Negara kelahirannya Korea Selatan. Siwon sangat kaget, saat sang Appa mengatakan jika Dongsaeng kesayangan, sekaligus dongsaeng satu-satunya itu, dalam keadaan Koma. Tidak. Siwon tidak sempat berfikir banyak. Begitu dia mengetahui kabar itu dari sang Appa, dirinya nekat langsung memesan tiket Penerbangan saat itu juga. Padahal saat itu di New York masih pukul 03.00 pagi. Tapi jika itu berhubungan dengan Uri Kyuhyun nya, Siwon tidak akan mengatakan tidak. Jelas dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Siwon, bahkan belum sempat menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun bisa Koma, karena itu sekarang dia mempertanyakan hal ini.

Kecelakaan? Kecelakaan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun bisa Koma seperti itu, tidak. Dia belum bisa mengerti hal ini, tapi dia lihat lagi. Di ruang rawat itu Kyuhyun berada. Dia melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dengan lembut, dan berjalan ke ruangan Kyuhyun dengan sedih.

Saat tahun baru kemarin, dirinya masih sempat berbincang dengan Kyuhyun, melalui Skype. Dongsaengnya yang kurang hajar itu bahkan menyuruhnya, agar tidak cepat-cepat pulang. Dia berkata jika dirinya pulang, sang eomma akan lebih memperhatikan dirinya, dari pada Kyuhyun sendiri. Hahaha Siwon tertawa pahit, mengenang kejadian itu. Lalu lihatlah sekarang, dirinya sudah pulang. Dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan Koma. Huh...Siwon masih belum menerima ini semua.

Clek...

Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Dongsaengnya yang terlelap tenang, ditemani begitu banyak peralatan Kedokteran yang Siwon tidak mengerti apa fungsinya. Siwon merasakan napasnya memendek, dia berusaha melangkah. Masih belum menyadari jika diruangan itu, bukan hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring, tetapi ada seorang Namja yang sejak Kyuhyun dinyatakan Koma, Namja tersebut setia disamping Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekalipun ditemani tatapan kebencian dari sang adik, Namja ini masih tetap kukuh bertahan disamping Kyuhyun. Iya...Namja itu adalah...

"Nuguya??"

Deg...

Suara ini, Sungmin. Ya Namja itu Lee Sungmin, Sungmin begitu mengenal suara ini. Tidak. Bahkan tidak pernah melupakannya, ini?? haruskah secepat ini mereka bertemu kembali?. Sungmin menghela napas. dan berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik kebelakang, untuk melihat seorang Namja yang membuat dirinya menyakiti Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya. Ya...semua itu karena Namja ini, Namja yang sekarang terlihat begitu kaget, melihat dirinya.

"Cho Siwon"

"Su...Sungmin-ah?"

Keduanya terdiam begitu lama, lama sekali. Seolah membiarkan kebekuan menghampiri keduanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin larut dalam mimpi indahnya.

begitu banyak hal yang keduanya tidak mengerti. Tidak. lebih tepatnya Siwon, Siwon yang tidak mengerti, kenapa Lee Sungmin ada diruang rawat Kyuhyun? Sungmin mengenal Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?? Siwon begitu frustasi dengan pertanyaan nya sendiri, tapi dia masih belum bisa melupakan perasaan itu, perasaan bersalahnya pada Namja dihadapannya ini. Lee Sungmin, Namja yang dulu begitu memuja dirinya. Memuja seorang Cho Siwon.

Sekali lagi keduanya terlarut dalam kebisuan yang menyiksa. Dan lagi-lagi membiarkan Kyuhyun semakin terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya.

o000o

*Flassback 2*

Kyuhyun POV

Huhuhu...pagi ini aku bangun tenang dan menyenangkan. Hey coba kalian bayangkan. Selama ini eomma selalu membuat pagiku buruk dan suram. Apalagi kalo bukan untuk mendengar teriakan kasih sayang sebagai metapora alarm untukku. Namun pagi ini berbeda, aku bangun dengan sendirinya, dengan perasaan tenang, dan semangat. Hmm...aku pikir ini karena Sungmin Hyung. Hehehe

Sudah sejak 2 bulan yang lalu, aku Cho Kyuhyun resmi menjadi Mahasiswa di Kyunghee University, OSPEK waktu itu dilaksanakan selama 3 hari, dan selama 3 hari itu pula Sungmin Hyung selalu menemaniku. Dan sekarang sudah 2 bulan berlalu, aku dan Sungmin Hyung semakin dekat. *ehmm*

Yayaya...terserah jika kalian ingin meledekku. Tapi sungguh, selama 2 bulan ini aku merasa semakin Hidup, bukan berarti selama ini aku mati yah. Bukan begitu maksudnya, intinya. Aku bahagia mengenal Lee Sungmin. Sungmin Hyung adalah Kebahagiaanku. Hahaha...

Aku sudah bercerita pada Changmin tentang ini, dan dia tidak masalah dengan Orientasiku. Dia hanya bilang jika itu kebahagiaanku, dirinya akan terus berada disampingku. Hmm dia baik sekali bukan? Tentu saja...Shim Changmin adalah sahabatku.

Aku turun dari kamar ku, dilantai 2 menuju meja makan untuk sarapan tentunya. Nasi Goreng beijing masakan Appa memang Juara. Tapi tunggu dulu hmm biasanya setiap pagi seperti ini Appa sudah sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya, tapi kenapa sekarang yang aku lihat ini...?? Hell?? Eomma OMONa! Sejak kapan Eomma ku yang cantik itu, mau repot dipagi seperti ini hanya untuk membuat sarapan. Huh ini aneh. Memang kemana Appa ku itu??? Bukan apa-apa, hanya ajah masakan eomma itu hmm...bagaimana aku menyebutnya, iyuh ...masakan eomma ku itu tidak baik untuk perut. Sungguh! Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berbohong! Aku...

"Duduklah Cho...sedang apa kau berdiri disitu, kau menghalangi acara TV. Duduklah...makan sarapanmu"

Hell no!! Ottoke, Shim Changmin tolong aku!!!

Sial. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, aku melangkah ke meja makan, dan duduk dengan manis, melihat eomma ku sibuk membawa hasil masakannya. Dipagi hari yang aku pikir, pagi yang indah ini aku harus sarapan hmm...apa itu? Apa itu pancake?? Kenapa bentuknya lonjong begitu?? Setauku pancake berbentuk bulat?? Meskipun aku tidak bisa memasak, tapi aku tau pancake itu berbentuk bulat lingkaran. Bukan seperti ini. Dan kenapa dengan warna pancakenya ...gosong?? Aish...eomma. kau ingin aku memakan pancake gosong??! Huh? Tega sekali!

"Ehmm...eomma itu aku, sebenarnya aku...aku ada kelas pagi. Iya aku ada kelas pagi eomma! jadi...jadi aku harus berangkat sekarang. Agar tidak..."

"Ini makanlah dulu! Eomma sudah repot-repot membuat pancake ini. Dan sekarang kau tidak mau memakannya eoh?? Jangan bersikap tidak tau diri seperti itu! Palli makan ini!"

"Keundae...eomma itu, hmm memang Appa kemana? Kenapa eomma mau repot-repot membuat sarapan seperti ini. Seperti bukan uri eomma saja huhuhu"

PLETAK...

"Aw...Ya! Appo! Berhenti memukul kepalaku eomma! Bagaimana jika kadar kecerdasan dan ketampananku berkurang. Gara-gara eomma sering memukulku dengan sendok nasi itu. Huh ottoke?"

"Cih...kau ini bicara apa hah! Sudahlah eomma tidak suka berdebat pagi-pagi, ini akan membuat eomma cepat stres, dan berakibat pada munculnya keriput. Aigoo! Eomma tidak mau itu terjadi. Jadi cepat makan sarapanmu dan jangan banyak bertanya. Arraseo? Palli!!"

Huh...baiklah, dengan wajah enggan, aku mencoba menyuapkan Pancake gosong ini. Hmm...gosongnya tidak terlalu terasa. Tapi Heh! Kenapa rasanya Asin begini hah?!

"Ottokeyo? Mashita eoh??"

Aku menatap eomma dengan pandangan horror...mashita katanya?! Huh?!

"Uhuk...uhuk, Aish eomma wae? Kenapa rasanya asin begini eoh? Bukankah seharusnya pancake rasanya manis?? Jinja!"

"Ah jinjayo?! Ah...mian ne...mungkin eomma salah memasukan gula jadi garam hehehe"

Mworago!? Eomma bahkan tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam?! Hell no?! Arrrggt...fiks ini pagi yang buruk.

"Sudahlah eomma aku berangkat dulu, aku berangkat dulu. Aku bisa sakit perut jika memakan pancake rasa garam ini. Pai...pai uri eomma!"

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun Neo...!"

Aku pergi secepat mungkin mengabaikan teriakan melengkin eomma ku itu...huhuhu

Hahaha...aduh lelah, berlari dipagi hari seperti ini memang cukup melelahkan. Huh. Ini pasti karena aku tidak suka olagraga. Tentu saja aku lebih suka olahraga dengan Game-game kesayangan ku hehehe

Aku berjalan santai menuju stasiun, aku sudah berlari dari tadi. Dan sekarang aku lelah. Huhuhu seandainya ada Sungmin Hyung, aku pasti tidak akan lelah meskipun harus berlari hingga kaki ku sakit. Hihihi *lebay*

o000o

Aku baru selesai dengan mata kuliah ke 2, ketika aku melihat Sungmin Hyung tengah berjalan ke arahku, sambil sesekali tertawa bersama teman-temannya, yang merupakan mahasiswa paling sibuk dikampus. Iya Sungmin Hyung dan teman-temannya merupakan Anggota BEM. Aku ingat mereka, mereka yang menjadi Panitia ketika kami OSPEK Kampus 2 bulan lalu. diantara mereka ada Yunho yang merupakan Ketua BEM, ada Yesung, ada Ryewook juga hmm...banyak pokoknya, dan itu dia Victoria, apa aku sudah bilang bahwa Sunbae cantik, yang Changmin katakan waktu itu adalah Victoria nuna? Benar Changmin menyukai Yeoja itu.

Aku melihat Sungmin Hyung, menatapku. Dan dia tersenyum padaku. Replek aku juga balas tersenyum padanya. Dan dia...

"Annyeong Kyu hihihi"

"Ah...ne annyeonghaeso Hyung"

Ya Sungmin Hyung berhenti didepan ku, dan tersenyum menyapaku, kami saling menyelami mata masing-masing, hari ini dia memakai Sweeter putih, dan celana jins hitam meskipun sederhana, tapi dia tampak menawan. Dan lihat matanya itu, hmm...dia bahkan memakai eyeliner, dan bibirnya...uh...aku...

"Ehmm!"

Shit! Aku lupa, bahwa masih ada teman-taman Sungmin Hyung disini, mereka semua menatap kami curiga, sambil sesekali terkikik meledek kami. Huh.

"Jika kalian ingin saling menatap mesra seperti itu, lebih baik kalian cari tempat sepi. Jangan ditengah Koridor seperti ini. Arraseo minnie chagi?" kata namja cantik kalo tidak salah bernama Jaejjong, aku lihat Sungmin Hyung mempoutkan bibirnya. No! Andwae hyung jangan seperti itu! Bibir hyung tampak er...

"Ck...sudahlah, untuk apa kalian semua ikut berhenti juga. Sudah sana pergi, bukankah kalian mau kekantin eoh?"

"Ah kalian dengar itu Yeorobun, Uri Minnie sedang ingin berdua dengan seseorang, jadi ayo kita duluan saja. Jangan melakukannya ditempat terbuka minnie. Pai"

Hah?? Apa maksud mereka eoh??! Aku melihat mereka semua beranjak kekantin sambil tertawa meledek, dan Sungmin Hyung hihihi dia lucu sekali saat tengah kesal seperti ini. Manis eh?

"Sial, mereka semua tidak tau diri huh! Jangan dengarkan mereka Kyu, mereka senang sekali meledek kita huhuhu"

"Tidak apa hyung, hihihi...hmm Hyung tidak makan siang bersama mereka eoh?" kataku sambil memandangnya lembut. *modus* wkwkwk...

"Aku menunggumu, ayo kita makan diluar Kyu, bukan kah Kuliahmu sudah selesai, 2 mata kuliah kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum manis, uh...hyung kau tampak...

"Seksi..."

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa Kyu?"

"Eh! Aniyeo! Maksudku, hmm...iya Hyung, aku hanya ada 2 mata kuliah hari ini, dan sudah selesai tadi. So kita mau makan siang dimana hyung?"

"Ah geure...palli nanti kau juga tau, kajja Kyu. Pegang tanganku Kyunie"

Hell??

"Ah...nee...kajja Hyung"

Hahaha aku senang sekali, kalian lihat ini, aku menggandeng tangan Sungmin Hyung, dan Sungmin Hyung sendiri yang memintanya. Huhuhu apa Sungmin Hyung juga menyukaiku?? Bagaimana menurut kalian??

o000o

Hmm...Sungmin Hyung mengajak ku makan siang di Apartementnya, Woah...apartement Sungmin Hyung mewah sekali. Sebenarnya aku tahu Lee Sungmin itu adalah Pewaris Senbill Grup, salah satu Perusahan Property terbesar di Seoul. Huh, aku sedikit sungkan jika mengingat ini, tapi Sungmin Hyung bilang jika dia tidak suka, jika aku mulai berfikir tentang ini. Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang lebih baik aku fokus pada kegiatan "Mari Perhatikan Sungmin Hyung yang sedang Memasak". Benar Sungmin Hyung tengah berkutat dengan Sup Labu buatannya. Hmm yang pasti aku yakin masakan Sungmin Hyung aman untuk perut. Tidak seperti masakan eomma. Hahaha *durhaka*

"Nah...ini dia Kyunie, makanan kesukaan ku, Sup labu, cobalah...aku pikir ini enak Kyu"

"Nee Hyung aku makan nee"

Woah...jinja ini baru enakkkk...Mashita, tidak seperti masakan eomma *durhaka 2kali*

"Otte?? Masitha?" tanya Sungmin Hyung dengan penuh harap, oh lihatlah mata bulatnya, mengerjap dengan indah. shit! *fokus Cho*

"Ehmm...ini sangat Enak Hyung. Mashita, gomawo ne"

"Hihihi jeongmal?? Aku coba nee, awas saja jika kau bohong kyu. Aku akan mencium mu!" kata Sungmin Hyung dengan wajah diseram-seramkan. Aw hyung...ayo Cium Aku hahaha.

"Kalo begitu aku bohong Hyung, ini tidak enak. Paliiwa Poppo Hyung"

Kataku dengan wajah menantang, oh ini menyenangkan. Lihat ekspresi kesal sungmin Hyung itu, sangat menggemaskan hohoho

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun pervent...awas kau Kyu, rasakan ini eoh..."

"Andwae Hyung...hahaha...geli Hyung, hahaha...ah sudah Hyung...geli omo!"

"Hihihi rasakan ini...Kyunie Pervent, Mesum hahaha ini geli kah Kyu...hahaha?"

"Ah...hahaha ampun Hyung, Eh Hyung Su...!"

BRUK! Bruk...

"Aduh...Kyun..."

Ini, badanku sakit, aku jatuh dari Kursi karena Sungmin Hyung terus menggelitik perutku. Tapi...ini, Andwaeyo! Sungmin Hyung jatuh menimpaku...ini oh...Yeoppo.

"Ehmm...Ky...kyunie, mian nee. Ayo bangun Kyu, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya nya lembut, apa dia gugup? Karena aku juga gugup. Tadi kami dekat sekali uh.

"Ah...hahaha aniyeo, gwenchana Hyung...hmm ayo...ayo kita makan lagi Hyung, sebelum Sup labu nya dingin hehehe"

"Ah nee..." katanya sambil tersenyum lembut. * uh gak kuat*

Kami makan dengan gugup, setidaknya aku begitu. Diam-diam aku menatap Sungmin Hyung, yang tengah fokus dengan Supnya , atau mungkin dia pura-pura fokus entahlah...karena yang aku lihat wajahnya sedikit merah hahaha.

o000o

Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin Hyung bilang dia ingin mengejakak ku berenang. Eh...aduh berenang,? artinya aku akan melihat...? Hey aku mesum. Mianhae Hyung, habisnya jika kita berenang, pasti Hyung akan melepas, baju, celana, kemudian...Omo! Aish setidaknya kami akan 3/4 bugil kan? Hmm...apa aku kuat menahan diriku. Huh entahlah...*pervent*

"Kyu...apa kau sudah selesai? Kajja kita berenang kyu?"

"Ah nee Hyung, kajja"

Aku mengikuti Sungmin Hyung, berjalan menuju kamarnya, untuk mengambil pakaian ganti. Kami akan berenang di kolam apartement. Jadi harus bawa baju ganti. Melewati ruang TV yang luas, lalu berbelok kekiri, kita akan menemukan Gran Piano berwarna Putih, yang menghadap ke dinding kaca, dimana terdapat jejeran botol-botol wine. Hmm Sungmin Hyung suka minum wine. Aku juga suka hihihi. Dan Sungmin Hyung berhenti disini. Lho kok?

"Hyung? Kenapa kita berhenti disini?"

"Ah...aku ingat Kyu, waktu OSPEK dulu kau pernah bermain piano karena dihukum itukan?"

Ah itu iya benar, saat penutupan OSPEK, diadakan semacam pertunjukan oleh para Sunbae, dan karena hari sebelumnya, aku melakukan kesalahan, jadi mereka menghukumku dengan menyuruhku membuat pertunjukan sendiri, ya...aku akhirnya memilih memainkan piano saja.

"Nee Hyung itu benar, hmm waeyo?"

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi Kyu...kau mau bernyanyi untuk ku Kyunie"

Katanya sambil mengaktifkan Puppy eyes nya, oh...Hyung kau tidak perlu begitu, apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu. Itu pasti. Aku tersenyum manis.

"Ne...baiklah, dengarkan ya Hyung"

Kataku sambil menatapnya lembut.

Aku mulai menekan tuts-tuts Piano ini, lagu ini untukmu hyung. Aku tersenyum menatap matanya, dan ketika Sungmin Hyung membalasnya, senyumku semakin lebar...

*Georeoneun ne moseubeul damgoman sipeunde haruedo su baek beonssik, eonjjeodaga ireoke dwaenneunji teong bin nae maeumu, sumeul swige haneun neoigie*

(Aku ingin mengabadikan foto saat kau berjalan kearahku, ratusan kali dalam sehari, bagaimana bisa aku jadi seperti ini? Kau lah yang membuat hatiku yang hampa bisa bernapas)

*Aju jogeuman aswiumdo geu seonham deuldo arrajuji motaenneunji*

(Tapi aku tidak tahu, kau menyimpan kekecewaan dan kesedihan sendiri)

*Nal yongseohae, nal yongseohae baby, nuni majuchineun oneeureun kkok hal mal inneunde*

(Maafkan aku, maafkan aku sayang...kita menutup mata hari ini, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan)

*Naega baraneun daero haji anhado joha, meori sogeun ontong neoro gadeuk hae baby*

(Kau tidak harus melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, kenapa penuh dengan dirimu sayang?)

*Neoro inhae himina jigeum jabeun du son mochima, nan yeogiseo, neol wihae inneulgeol*

(Kekuatanku berasal dari dirimu, jangan lepaskan tanganku, aku disini untukmu)

*Saldaga jichil ttaedo neoreul bomyeo useosseo*

(Ketika aku lelah dengan kehidupan, aku tersenyum dengan melihatmu)

*Stay with me, stay with me, eonjena gipeun tteoola, Stay with me, stay with me. Don't Leave Me*

(Tetaplah bersama ku, tetaplah bersama ku, kapan pun aku bahagia kau lah yang aku ingat pertama kali, tetaplah bersama ku, tetaplah bersama ku. Jangan tinggalkan aku.)

#Don't Leave Me by Super Junior#

Aku melihat Sungmin Hyung tersenyum, aku pun membalasnya. Dia berjalan perlahan kearahku. Mata kami masih saling menatap, melalui tatapan ini, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mecintai mu Hyung, dan ak...

Grep...Sungmin Hyung memeluk ku

"Lagu yang indah Kyunie, aku suka kau bernyanyi lagu-lagu balad, suara mu terdengar lebih indah Kyu. Gomawo"

Aku tidak menjawab perkataan Sungmin Hyung, tanganku bergerak merengkuh pinggangnya, aku berdiri dari duduk ku untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin Hyung. Entahlah...aku tidak mengerti kenapa, aku merasa buntu, aku merasa senang, aku merasa bahagia, aku berdebar sekaligus hangat hingga merasuk ke hatiku. Pelukan ini. Sungmin Hyung aku...aku melepaskan pelepaskan pelukan kami secara perlahan, aku melihat Sungmin Hyung tersenyum. Tangannya masih bertengger dileherku, dan tanganku juga masih melingkar dipinggang rampingnya. Posisi ini. Bukankah ini terlihat intim?? Oh apa yang kupirkan...!!

"Hy...hyung aku..."

"Apa lagu tadi, untuk ku Kyunie?" katanya cepat memotong ucapan ku, yang terdengar gugup.

"Hmm...ne itu untuk mu" dia tersenyum

"Jika benar begitu, aku menjadi orang yang beruntung, benarkan Kyunie?"

Katanya lembut, Sambil menarik leherku untuk menunduk lebih dekat. Wajah kami semakin dekat. Dekat sekali. Hidung kami bahkan saling bersentuhan, Sungmin Hyung masih tetap tersenyum menatap mata ku. Jantung ku. Ottoke? Ini...tunggu dulu, Apa Sungmin Hyung mau Mencium ku?? Hey bukan kah seharusnya aku mencium nya? Sungmin Hyung mulai menutup matanya.

Karena itu aku...

"Saranghaeyo Hyung"

Sungmin Hyung langsung membuka matanya, dia terlihat kaget. Tapi kami belum beranjak dari posisi yang menurutku cukup intim ini. Aku tersenyum, menutup mataku dan...

Chup...

Ini kah rasa bibirnya. Ah kenapa bisa terasa semanis ini? Bibirnya juga lembut? Ini bibir yang selama ini menggangguku, sekarang aku merasakan nya. Entah kenapa aku merasa belum puas, aku menggerakan bibirku, menyesap bibir bawahnya, dan aku merasakan Sungmin Hyung melengguh. Astaga aku gila. Dia semakin menarik leherku untuk semakin menunduk, tubuh kami bahkan sudah menempel dekat. Ah ini...astaga.

Bibir kami terus bergerak saling melumat, aku ingin lebih. Tapi aku mengingat sesuatu, Sungmin Hyung belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Karena itu secara perlahan aku melepaskan ciuman kami. Astaga wajah ini, dia terlihat semakin cantik dan menggoda, bibirnya bengkak, merah merona. Dan dia membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sayunya menatap ku lembut. Waeyo? Aku merasa tatapan Sungmin Hyung seolah memintaku melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini?? Benarkah Hyung??

Aku melihatnya menengadahkan kepala, Shit! Mworago! Leher jenjang nya itu terlihat indah. Glek...aku...

"Kyunie...aku, Ahh...Kyuh...Ahhhh"

Aku menyesap leher indah Sungmin Hyung, aku mengggitnya, mengecap rasa kulit lehernya yang putih dan lembut itu, mendengar dia melengguh, membuat ku semakin gila. aku terus mengecup leher itu berulang-ulang. aku menciptakan tanda ini, tanda jika Sungmin Hyung miliku.

Tebece.

Hohoho Astaga Aku Nista. Maafkan aku ne *bow* hmm apa ini terlalu vulgar?? Atau justru kurang Hot?? Hmm aku rasa tidak *plak* maaf aku belum bisa buat NC. mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Karena itu jangan Lupa FOLLOW ne. Soalnya adegan NC nya nanti aku privat hohoho.

Jangan lupa Vote. coment. Review. Follow. Untuk keberlangsungan cerita ini juga. Dan aku akan Update cerita ini, setiap Sabtu/Minggu Ok guys??

Oh iya...aku juga punya oneshoot Kyumin, jangan lupa baca ne, itu pun kalo berminat.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8

o000o

Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih ini, tampak hening. Dingin. Persis seseorang, yang tengah terlelap tenang dalam tidur panjang nya, Cho Kyuhyun.

Hanya ada helaan napas dari 2 orang, yang sekarang menerka Takdir apa yang Tuhan gariskan untuk mereka...??

"Waeyo...kau kaget aku ada disini, Siwonie??" ujar Sungmin sinis

"Tunggu dulu...Sungmin-ah kau? Kau? Kau dan Kyuhyun?? Aniyo! Tidak mungkin, kau dan Uri Kyuhyun? Tidak! Sungmin-ah, Jangan libatkan Kyuhyun dalam masa lalu kita, Kau tidak boleh melakukan nya!"

Kata Siwon menggebu-gebu. Sungguh Siwon sangat bingung, benarkah apa yang dia sangka ini? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memiliki hubungan?? Oh ya Tuhan...ampuni dirinya.

"Masa lalu Kita?? Hahaha...Siwonie? Kau lucu sekali hahaha...Kita?? Oh hahaha...sejak kapan? Sejak kapan, ungkapan Aku dan Kau, menjadi Kita hmm?? Atau mungkin sekarang kau sudah mulai Mencintaiku! Cho Siwon?" Kata Sungmin tertawa miris

"Sungmin-ah kita harus bicara. Kita harus bicara, tidak diruangan ini. Aku tidak paham Sungmin-ah, aku mohon. Aku harap yang aku pikirkan, tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena uri Kyuhyunie..."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hmm?? Apa kau berfikir kami memiliki hubungan?? Jika seperti itu yang kau pikirkan, maka aku harus memberi selamat padamu Siwonie, karena aku dan Kyuhyun memang..."

"Geumanhae! Aniyo! Jangan katakan apapun Sungmin-ah. Karena Kyuhyunie tidak mungkin seperti itu! "

"Aku dan Kyuhyun memang..."

Ckelek...

Pintu ruangan rawat Kyuhyun terbuka, dan tebak siapa yang datang...

"Oh! Mianhae...Neomu? Nuguya?"

"Veni apa kau, kuliahmu sudah selesai chagi?" ujar Sungmin lembut

"Nuguya? Apa kau, Hyungnya Kyu Oppa? Cho Siwon?" kata Veni, mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin, sehingga membuat sang Oppa berubah sendu. Dan ini menjadi perhatian Siwon, ada apa dengan mereka? Siapa Yeoja ini?? Mungkinkah dia??

"Ah...ne nan Cho Siwon, Hyung nya Kyuhyunnie?? Neo?"

"Ah sudah kuduga, aku...Lee Veni tunangan Kyuhyun Oppa!" ujar Veni tegas sambil menatap Sungmin tegas.

Tunangan Kyuhyun?? Siwon kaget. Jadi?? Sungmin dan Veni itu adik kakak?? Dirinya memang tahu, sang Harboeji memiliki wasiat untuk menjodohkah, salah satu keturunan nya, dengan temannya yaitu Pendiri Senbill Corp, dan Siwon tentu tau, Lee Sungmin adalah salah satu keturunannya. Itulah yang sang eomma katakan. Tapi kemudian Siwon menolak. Yah. Karena itulah dia menolak. Seharusnya dirinya lah, yang dijodohkan dengan Veni, bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi karena, karena dirinya menolak. sang eomma pun akhirnya meminta pada Kyuhyun. Astaga! Jika itu benar, lalu apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin tadi?? Kenapa jadi serumit ini.

"Ah...syukurlah...Kyuhyun memiliki tunangan yang Cantik, dan baik sepertimu, aku lega sekali" kata Siwon sambil tersenyum masam pada Sungmin. Dan dia juga melihat Veni tersenyum manis, tanpa menatap sang Oppa. Hmm apa hubungan mereka tidak baik?? Itu lah yang Siwon pikirkan. Karena setelah itu Sungmin berpamitan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ah...Oppa keluar dulu ne. Dan sampai jumpa Cho Siwon" wajahnya tersenyun manis menatap Veni. Tapi...

wajah cantik nya terlihat, datar saat menatap Siwon. Rasa sakit itu kembali meluap. Tidak. Bahkan semakin bertambah sakit...sakit sekali. hingga Sungmin enggan untuk menengok kebelakang, enggan untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Karena rasa sakit ini lah, Kyuhyun terluka. Karena rasa sakit ini lah Kyuhyun menderita. Tes...setetes air mata itu akhirnya terjatuh, dari mata Foksinya. Dirinya melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Oh...Sungmin menyadari banyak hal sekarang. Dendamnya, rasa sakitnya, kebenciannya, semua ini lah yang membuat hidupnya kosong. Yang membuat Kyuhyun yang begitu mencintainya harus menanggung nya. Tidak...Sungmin enggan untuk menerka seperti apa perasaan nya saat ini. Sungmin membenci Namja dihadapan nya tadi. Sungmin benci Siwon. Tapi kenyataan Kyuhyun terluka karena mencintainya, menaparnya telak.

Iya Sungmin tau, Kebenciannya pada Siwon yang telah membuat dirinya kehilangan kendali, hati nurani nya tertutup oleh kebencian. Sehingga tidak ada celah bagi Cinta, Kasih Sayang, dan Kepedulian Kyuhyun selama ini untuk masuk. Dirinya terlalu naif. Karena faktanya Kyuhyun menderita karena dirinya, bukan karena Siwon.

Sungmin berdecih...seandainya dia bisa membuka hatinya sedikit saja, dia pasti pasti bisa melihat Kyuhyun yang menghujani dirinya dengan Cinta. Sehingga mungkin, Sungmin bisa terlepas dari belenggu Kebencian yang membuat dirinya menderita ini. Iya, seandainya saja, dirinya mau menerima, pasti tidak akan ada hati yang terluka saat ini. Sekarang semuanya begitu rumit. Ada hati Kyuhyun, ada hati Veni, ada hati eomma, Ajushi, dan Ahjuma, dan sekarang ada Siwon. Semuanya begitu rumit sekarang.

Haruskah dia menyerah untuk Kyuhyun, seperti yang Veni inginkan waktu itu?? Atau haruskah dia kembali bersikap egois, agar Kyuhyun tetap disisinya?? Karena faktanya, Kyuhyun mencintainya.

"Kyunie...ottoke? Aku harus bagaimana Kyu?? Mianhae Kyunie."

o000o

Diruangan putih itu, terlihat Siwon yang begitu terpukul akan keadaan Kyuhyun. Dan ada Veni disana, melihat kedua saudara tersebut membuat hatinya terenyuh.

"Hah...kau tau Veni, Kyuhyunie tidak suka aku pulang, dia bilang jika aku pulang, eomma akan lebih memperhatikan ku. Hahaha dia menyebalkan sekali bukan hahah. Hah...Ya Tuhan aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Katakan padaku Veni-ah, Kyunie akan segera bangun kan? Hmm?"

"Hm ne...Oppa, Kyuhyun Oppa akan segera bangun. Dia akan protes dan marah-marah saat dia tau Oppa pulang. Hahahaha...Oppa tidak perlu khawatir. Kyuhyun Oppa akan segera bangun dari tidur panjang nya"

"Ya, semoga"

~Flassback~

Kyuhyun POV

Hallo, hahaha...kalian tahu kemarin hari yang indah untuk ku. Aku dan Sungmin Hyung hmm...bagaimana ya aku mengatakan nya? Ha ha? Kalian pasti mengerti apa maksudku kan? Aku...

"Kyu! Aish aku mencarimu pabo!"

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku chwang? Aish duduk lah yang jauh, aku tidak tertarik padamu, jadi jangan nempel-nempel begini! Hus hus!"

"Cih! Siapa juga yang tertarik padamu Cho! Ah, itu apa Kyu..." kata Changmin yang sekarang sepertinya tertarik, dengan makanan yang aku makan ini.

"Andwae! It's mine pabo, jika kau menginginkan ini juga. Sana pesan! Jangan mengambil miliku!"

"Hah. Kau pelit Cho! Dan apa tadi, sejak kapan kau pandai berbahasa Inggris? Bukan kah kau, sangat payah dalam hal itu" kata Changmin mengejek ku eoh.

"Ya...ya! Kau tidak tau yah, aku ini tidak seperti itu lagi chwang. Sekarang ini aku sangat pandai berbahasa inggris. Sure I Am!"

"I hate you Cho"

"Yes...yes Chwang I Love You too"

Kataku sambil beranjak dari kantin, menuju kelas kami.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun Paboya! Kau salah Cho! Ya tunggu aku Kyu, wait me!"

o000o

Di ruangan luas, yang didominasi oleh warna Kuning cerah ini terlihat dua orang manusia, yang sepertinya tengah berdebat. Terlihat logo di dinding ruangan tersebut bertuliskan BEM KYUNGHEE UNIVERSITY.

Seorang Namja cantik, terlihat begitu malas, meladeni ucapan dari Yeoja cantik berambut lurus tersebut. Keduanya terus berdebat, hingga tidak menyadari jika pintu ruangan BEM Kyunghee university ini terbuka.

Kyuhyun PoV

"Kyu kenapa kau lewat sini eoh? Kelas kita kan lebih jauh, jika kita berjalan melewati Ruangan BEM ini, ah kau ini"

"Aish diam lah, aku ingin melihat Sungmin Hyung diruangan BEM, aku yakin dia ada disana"

"Aish...ya sudah ayo kita masuk, sekalian aku juga ingin melihat Vict Nuna ayo..."

Kata Changmin berusaha membuka, pintu ruangan BEM lebih lebar, tapi sebelum itu...

*Kau mendengar aku bicara Sungmin-ah? Jangan lakukan itu Minnie-ah, Namja itu tidak bersalah, kau tidak boleh melampiaskan Kebencian mu padanya!*

Aku dan Changmin, langsung terhenti dipintu masuk ruangan BEM ini, begitu kami mendengar kalimat itu. kami saling melihat satu sama lain. Itu, aku dan Changmin mengenal suara ini. Ini suara Victoria Nuna, dan apa yang dikatakan nya tadi? Dia sedang bicara dengan Sungmin Hyung? Kenapa nada bicara Victoria nuna terdengar meninggi? Apa Sungmin Hyung dan Victoria Nuna sedang bertengkar?

"Kyu itu..."

"Sssttt...diam Chwang"

"Aish...sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar kyu, apa tidak sebaiknya memisahkan mereka hah?"

"Pabo, lebih baik kau diam dulu aku..."

*Kyuhyun tidak bersalah Sungmin-ah, dan kau tau itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melukai Namja yang mencintai mu*

Mwo? Mworago?! Apa maksudnya? kenapa Vict nuna, membawa-bawa nama ku? Kenapa? Siapa tadi yang terluka? Aku melihat Changmin yang menatapku, dengan tatapan bingung dan bertanya.

"Kyu...kau dengar itu? Apa maksud..."

"Diam chwang" kataku, sambil memfokuskan pendengaran ku, pada suara mereka.

"Tapi Kyu, apa sebaiknya kita pergi saja?, sepertinya kelas..."

*Kau tidak akan mengerti Vict. Kenapa kau begitu perduli pada Kyuhyun hm? Ah apa kau mulai tertarik pada anak itu eoh*

*Apa kebencian mu pada Cho Siwon, membuat mu gila Sungmin-ah*

*Lihatlah Vict, kau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun eoh? Kau begitu membelanya, jinja?*

Deg...

Waeyo? Kenapa Sungmin Hyung bicara begitu? Kenapa gaya bicaranya jadi sinis seperti itu? Seperti bukan Sungmin Hyung saja. Dan apa tadi? Sungmin Hyung membenci Siwon Hyung? Mereka saling mengenal?! Hey sungguh aku bingung.

"Apa maksud ,Sungmin Sunbae kyu?"

Aku hanya diam, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin, sungguh aku juga bingung, aku...

*hah...waeyo? Kenapa jika aku tertarik pada Kyuhyun? Kau cemburu eoh?* kata Vitc nuna yang terdengar mengejek

*hmm...terserah pada mu Vict. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau tertarik pada Mainan ku. Kau tertarik pada adik Siwon brengsek itu hmm?!*

*aish! Kenapa kau seperti ini Sungmin? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal. Terserah padamu saja.*

Deg...deg...deg...

Su...sungmin Hyung. Mainan katanya? Siapa? Apa itu...ak...? Astaga kenapa dengan jantung ku ini? Apa aku sakit jantung? Appo...

"K...kyunie, Shit! Kyu! Ayo kita pergi! Kau dengar apa yang Namja itu katakan? Ayo pergi Kyu! Brengsek!"

Kata Changmin sambil menarik tangan ku kasar. Aku lemas sekali. Aku...aku tidak mengerti, aku ingin tetap disana. Aku ingin mendengar perkataan Sungmin Hyung lagi. Tapi entahlah...rasanya sakit. Aku tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya. Changmin benar, aku memang harus pergi. Kepalaku rasanya pening sekali. Aku mual. Dada ku sakit. Entahlah, ini seperti bukan diri ku, aku...

Bruk...

"Ya! Kau kenapa Kyu! Aish...Cho Kyuhyun bangun. Jangan pingsan disini Kyu!"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Changmin. Tapi...sebelum kesadarn ku hilang, aku mendengar suara, ini? Suara Sungmin Hyung. Yang meminta ku untuk segera bangun. Aku, kenapa sebenarnya.

o000o

Siwon, dan Veni begitu panik. Saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengalami kejang-kejang dan alat deteksi jantung nya berhenti. Astaga. Siwon ingin mati saja saat itu. Veni lah, yang berinisiatif memencet tombol darurat. dan tidak lama kemudian, Dokter dan suster datang dengan wajah setengah panik. Mereka berdua digiring keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, mereka bilang Pasien dalam keadaan darurat.

Disinilah Siwon berada. Duduk dengan pandangan kosong, kearah ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Sementara Veni, gadis itu sibuk menelpon eomma nya dengan Sama panik nya.

"Siwonie! Apa yang terjadi pada uri Kyuhyun wonnie?! Astaga eomma ingin mati saja! hiks..."

"Eomma! Omo kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja!" kata Siwon sambil mengelus punggung sang Eomma yang berada dipelukan Appanya.

"Kau jangan seperti Chullie. Dengarkan aku, jika Rumah sakit ini tidak bisa menangani Kyuhyun. Kita akan membawa uri Kyuhyunie ke New York. Disana, Kyuhyunie pasti akan segera sembuh. Ku mohon. Karena itu jangan seperti ini Chullie-ah. Kyunie akan sedih melihatmu begini" ujar Hangeng, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

Tidak! Hangeng juga panik. Dia hanya berusaha untuk membuat keluarganya tenang. Tapi jauh dari itu, dia juga takut. Dia sakit. Melihat sang putra Cho Kyuhyun harus berjuang sendiri untuk bertahan, dan kembali pada mereka. Itu semua seakan mengiris hati nya. Tidak. dia Ayah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun putranya. dan dia yakin Kyuhyun akan kembali pada mereka. Ya semoga.

Tebece.

Huhuhu mianhae jika Chapter ini mengecewekan . Aku dikejar-kejar tugas *ups curhat*. Engga kok, bener deh. Ini udah sesuai dengan alur ceritanya. Tunggu Chapter depan next, ada banyak kejutan.

Terimakasih yang selama ini udah VoteKomenReviewFollow. Aku Sungguh Senang. Dan aku selalu baca semua KomenReview kalian semua Chingu. Gamawo.

Dan sekarang, aku mohon pada kalian. Jangan jadi Silent Readers guys! Aku akan merasa dihargai, jika kalian sudi untuk Review/Komen. Meskipun cuma satu kata. Aku udah Seneng kok.

Jadi aku mohoh, Vote. Komen. Review. Follow Chapter ini Ne, Ok?! Janji lho. Tuh udah ditulis sama Malaikat. Jadi jangan lupa Ok!

ThanKyu *deep bow*

Review dulu. ok?

#Ovaella: hmm bisa jadi. hahaha...nah itu udah tau dong jawabannya? jangan lupa review chapter ini ne. wait next chapter *bow*

#Orange girls: bisa jadi...Ne ne mudah2han mereka selalu bersama ne? aku terimakasih atas semangat nya. hohoho Seneng banget dapet semangat. artinya Chingudeul menghargai ceritaku. tunggu chapter selanjutnya ne? *bow*

#guest: hmm mungkin yah...hahaha, jangan lupa tunggu chapter selanjutnya. *bow*

Next Chapter di aku update di hari Sabtu/Munggu depan.


	10. Chapter 9

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me

Saranghaeyo, Don't Leave Me chapter 1

Autors : Ida Rinjani

Pairing : KyuMin, slight HaeMin, KyuNi

Cast : Cho kyuhyun, Lee sungmin, Lee veni, and Member Suju (GS untuk ukekecuali sungmin)

Rate : T-M

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Commport and Angst

Warning FF ini mengandung unsur BOYS LOVE, FF ini asli pemikiran author jadi berani baca, berani coment...NO Copas!

Happy reading~

o000o

Cinta? Huh! Selama ini, aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Dan akan aku cintai seumur hidupku. Karena itu aku bertahan meskipun menyakitkan.

_Cho Kyuhyun_

o000o

Seorang Namja tampan, terlihat membuka mata indahnya. Matahari tenggelam indah dengan warna jingganya itu, terpatri lekat dalam penglihatan Namja tampan tersebut. DiBalkon Villa tempatnya, dirinya berdiri saat ini. merupakan Villa eksotis yang berada di Jeju Island. Bibir itu tertarik mengagumi keindahaan ciptaan Tuhan dengan senyum indahnya.

Suara langkah kaki, yang berjalan lembut dari arah kamar, membuat Namja tampan tersebut berdesir. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Pemilik Tangan lembut yang memeluk pinggangnya saat ini, adalah alasannya. Tubuhnya menegang. Jatungnya berpacu cepat, saat punggung kokohnya, bersentuhan dengan dada orang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Selalu seperti ini. Dirinya selalu seperti ini. Iya. Namja tampan itu akui, Cinta itu tidak pernah hilang sedikitpun. Dia kalah. Dirinya kalah karena Cinta nya untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kyuhyunie...?"

"Hmm...?

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini hm? Disini dingin Kyu. Kau belum sembuh benar Kyunie, jadi sekarang kau harus ikut masuk dengan ku. Kajja" ujar Sungmin

Kyuhyun. Ya...Cho Kyuhyun. Namja yang tadi tengah terpaku, melihat kebesaran Tuhan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dengan lembut. Bibir itu kembali terangkat indah, seolah menantang Sungmin untuk mengecupnya lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti mu Sungminie? Hmm?" kata Kyuhyun dengan evilsmirk nya. Sedangkan Sungmin, juga balik tersenyun menantang.

"Hmm...mau bagaimana lagi Kyunie. Kau akan selalu menuruti ku. Kau tau kenapa hmm?" kata Sungmin bertanya, sambil mencium kecil pipi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum nakal.

"Hmm? Kenapa Min? Kau tau alasan kenapa aku selalu menuruti mu hmm? Jelaskan juseyo?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya. Saat kita masuk kedalam. Dan menutup pintu balkon, agar angin menyebalkan itu tidak masuk kekamar ini." kata Sungmin sambil menyentuh lembut kening Kyuhyun, yang masih terbalut perban. Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Sungmin, dan perlahan mengecup lembut, tangan lentik itu.

"Bagamana yah...didepan sana. ada pemandangan indah, yang tidak bisa aku abaikan. Jadi haruskah aku mengikuti mu? Dan mengabaikan kecantikan dibelakang ku ini hmm?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang masih sibuk, mengecupi jari-jari lentik Sungmin.

"Geuromyong. Kau akan mengabaikan pemandangan secantik apapun dibelakangmu. Dan datang padaku. Percayalah Kyunie...I Got You" kata Sungmin dengan mengedipkan mata Foksinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh lucu, sambil sesekali menatap mata indah Sungmin. Dan lihatlah. Cho Kyuhyun mesum itu, bahkan dengan berani dan perlahan, memberi kecupan pada tangan Sungmin, kemudian naik ke lengan Sungmin. Tubuh keduanya pun semakin merapat.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum indah, membiarkan Kyuhyun. Dan berakhir dengan bibir Namja bermarga Cho itu, terus menelurusi pundak mulus Sungmin yang terekspos. Bibir itu bahkan dengan lancang, terus bergerak naik dan menelusuri, menyesap, mengecup lembut hingga ke leher jenjang Sungmin. Sungmin bergeming. Menutup mata foksinya. Seolah memberi ijin pada Kyuhyun. Sementara bibir Namja tampan tersebut terus bergerak naik, menelusuri pipi kenyal Sungmin. Mencium lembut pipi Chuby itu. Bibir itu terus bergerak naik. Mengecup apa yang diinginkan nya. Dan berakhir dengan gigitan kecil, ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin melengguh. Kyuhyun bernapas lembut ditelinganya. Ya Tuhan.

"Kau benar. Aku akan selalu datang padamu Lee Sungmin. You get Me. And my heart will go on, to be loving you. Always like that. Never change" bisik Kyuhyun lembut ditelinga Sungmin, yang tadi sempat dikecupnya itu. Sungmin membuka matanya. Menatap mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Sungmin tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Indah dan cantik. Hanya untuk Cho Kyuhyun dihadapan nya saat ini. Chup...Bibir itu akhirnya berlabuh di kening indah Sungmin. Kyuhyun Menciumnya lembut.

"Kajja...kau bilang aku harus masuk. Dan menutup pintu balkon ini. Agar angin sialan menurutmu itu, tidak masuk kedalam kan?"

"Hihihi ne Kyunie pabo...kajja..."

"Ya! Aku tidak pabo min. Kau dengar tadi, aku bahkan mengatakan perasaanku dengan bahasa inggris. Kau dengarkan tadi? Itu artinya aku jenius"

"Ya tentu saja...kau idiot cho"

"Ya Lee Sungmin! Wait me hyung"

"Hahahaha...cepatlah, atau kau tidak dapat makan malam"

Keduanya saling menggoda, dan bercanda, berharap kedepan ini akan Bertahan, tidak akan berubah. Ya seperti kata Kyuhyun Will Go On.

o000o

Hmm apa kalian bingung. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di Jeju Island??, dan bahkan bersama Sungmin? Kan kan kan? Kalian penasaran? Hmm?? Mwo?

Jadi benar semua itu. Tepat 1 bulan yang lalu Kyuhyun sadar, dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 4 hari itu. Ketika dirinya sadar. Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya berputar. Sakit sekali. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Dirinya ingat mimpi indahnya bersama Sungmin, ketika dirinya koma. Benar Sungmin. Kyuhyun menelusuri ruangan bercat putih ini.

Melihat ke kanan, Dirinya bisa melihat Sang eomma yang menggenggam tangan nya lembut. Ada Appanya yang tersenyum lega, disamping eomma nya. Kedunya sepertinya berharap Kyuhyun segera, sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi kata Dokter Kyuhyun harus sadar perlahan. Jadi keduanya dengan sabar menunggu, menunggu sang aegya sadar sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun melihat ke kiri. Dahinya mengernyit. Itu.

Siwon Hyung? Siwon ada disana melihat Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan sendunya. Terlihat wajah tampan Hyungnya itu, begitu lega, melihat dirinya membuka mata. Meskipun Kyuhyun belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Entahlah. Kyuhyun hanya merasa lelah. Sungguh. Dan disamping Siwon, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Veni tersenyum manis, dan berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Tapi Sungguh dirinya merasa lemas. Lelah. Kyuhyun merasa dia harus intirahat lagi. Tapi...Namja manis yang ada dimimpinya itu dimana? Dia tidak ada disini? Sungmin dimana?

Kyuhyun mendengar sang eomma, menyuruhnya untuk istirahat lagi. Tapi dia baru saja bangun. Tapi sepertinya sang eomma benar. Kyuhyun merasa lelah sekali, dia harus istirahat agar dia lebih cepat sembuh. Mata Kyuhyun hampir tertutup. Ketika suara pintu terbuka, dan sebuah suara lembut, menyapa gendang telinganya. Sebelum matanya tertutup sempurnya, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, dengan air mata yang turun dari mata indahnya. Sungmin berjalan kearahnya. Dan Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur, dengan senyuman manis.

Itulah yang terjadi. Entah bagaimana saat Kyuhyun bangun. Dirinya sudah berada di kamar bernuansa biru, berbeda dengan ruangan tempatnya dirawat kemarin. Ini bukan rumah sakit. Tapi Kyuhyun masih bisa merakasan jarum infus yang menusuk tangan nya. Dan dia juga masih memakai masker oksigen. Masih memakai peralatan rumah sakit. Tapi ketika melihat kerah kanan. Dimana jendela itu terbuka. Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat lautan indah terbentang, dengan ombak-ombak yang menyapu pantai. Dan sebelah kirinya. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, menggenggam tangan nya. Kyuhyun juga melihat Seorang Dokter. Dan suster, yang tengah memeriksa keadaan nya. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dimana eomma, appa, siwon hyung, dan veni yang dilihatnya kemarin.

Sungmin merawatnya sendiri. Dibantu Dokter dan suster yang sesekali datang, mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun. Semakin hari keadaan Kyuhyun semakin baik. Sungmin selalu mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, Sungmin menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Dan dia tau, jika ini bukan di seoul, melainkan di Jeju Island, itu juga karena cerita Sungmin. Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali menanggapi, ucapan Sungmin. Hanya saja tubuh Kyuhyun belum pulih sepenuhnya. Karena itu Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, untuk menanggapi ocehan Sungmin. Dan itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup, untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin baik. Satu, persatu alat kedokteran, yang menyangga hidupnya. Dilepas. Dan lihatnya selama satu bulan ini. Sungmin yang menjaganya dengan lembut, Sungmin yang menyuapi makannya. Sungmin yang membersihkan dirinya, meskipun ada Suster stand by disini. Tapi Sungmin lebih senang melakukan ini sendiri untuk Kyuhyun. Mungkin ini cara Sungmin untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau. Ya selama satu bulan ini. Keduanya semakin dekat. Kyuhyun enggan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Baginya saat ini, biarkan dirinya dan Sungmin menikmati kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

o000o

Rumput hijau, pohon-pohon tinggi, bunga cantik berwarna, semilir angin, langit biru. Menjadi fokus tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun, yang sekarang tengah melihat kesisi kanan, dimana orang-orang yang tengah gembira dengan Kuda tunggangan mereka masing-masing.

Perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan, dengan kedatangan Sungmin, yang tersenyum manis dengan membawa gitar.

"Kyunieee...kenapa kau meninggalkan Hyung eoh?"

"Hehehe...kemarilah min, hey apa itu hmm" kata Kyuhyun menunjuk benda yang dibawa Sungmin, ketika Sungmin sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Ne? Idiot...ini gitar Cho. Dan panggil aku Hyung! Kemana Cho Kyuhyunku yang manis, dan penurut itu. Kenapa kau jadi menyebalkan begini eoh" ujar Sungmin sambil mengecutkan bibir bershap-m nya.

"Hahaha...Min, kumohon jangan beraegyo begitu. Atau kau minta dicium hmm"

Puk...

"Aw...min, kenapa kau jadi seperti eomma, yang senang menganiaya ku hmm?" kata Kyuhyun sambil mencolek dagu Sungmin

"Idiot...cho"

"Hahaha...baiklah, uri Minnie Hyung yang manis, aku minta maaf ne?"

"Ne...sudahlah, ayo menyanyi Kyunie. Aku akan memainkan gitarku"

"Ah...geure? Hyung sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya. Hmm...ini tentang Siwon Hyung?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun rumit. Kyuhyun tau? Sungmin menghela napas, dia tau ini saatnya ia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun tentang Siwon, tentang kebencian nya, tentang dendam nya yang hanya membawa penyesalan bagi Sungmin, hingga kini.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum sendunya.

"Siwon, dia. ...hah Kyunie. Mianhae sebenarnya dulu, saat kita memutuskan untuk bersama, aku sebenarnya hanya..."

"Aku tau Hyung. Kau hanya bermain-main dengan ku hm? Bagimu aku ini mainan mu kan? Tapi...sungguh Hyung, meskipun aku tau semua kenyataan itu. Aku. Aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau benar aku memang idiot. Si idiot yang mencintaimu" kata Kyuhyun tersenyum masam. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk menghapus sebaris air mata Sungmin.

"Hiks...Kyunie mianhaeyo. Bagaimana kau? Astaga kau tau semuanya!?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tersenyum

"kau tidak membenciku hmm?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan senyumnya.

"Dan kau hiks...tetap mencintaiku hm?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

Astaga. Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan Sungmin dengan erat. Sungmin masih terisak didada Kyuhyun. Hening beberapa saat. Hingga Kyuhyun bertanya lembut pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang Siwon Hyung lakukan, padamu Minnie Hyung? Apa Siwon menyakiti mu hmm?"

"Hiks...Kyu ini. Ini semua salah ku, kebencianku pada Siwon yang membuatku menyakitimu. Batas diriku hilang oleh kebencian Kyunie, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melihat cinta mu Kyunie. Hatiku tertutup saat itu. Mianhaeyo"

Kyuhyun diam. Elusan tangan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin tidak berhenti. Dia membiarkan Sungmin terus berbicara, mengungkapkan kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Siwon, dulu Siwon adalah pembimbing Ospek saat Hyung menjadi Mahasiswa baru. Kami dekat Kyunie, entahlah. Saat itu Hyung merasa begitu mengagumi Siwon. Dan dia juga yang menyapa Hyung duluan. Sejak saat itu kami semakin dekat, Hyung pikir Siwon juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan ku. Dan sepertinya memang begitu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Siwon, kyunie"

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar kata-kata Sungmin. Elusan pada rambut Sungmin sempat terhenti.

"Tapi...hari itu, Siwon mengatakan semuanya. Siwon bilang dia sebenarnya mendekati Hyung karena, karena. taruhan teman-teman nya Kyunie. Saat itu Hyung marah, benci padanya. Hyung tidak perduli apapun yang dia katakan. Hyung tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan nya lagi Kyu. Hyung benci."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat. Menghela napas, dan kembali mengelus rambut Sungmin, yang masih betah dipelukan nya.

"Hyung? Tidak kah, kau ingin mendengar penjelasan Siwon Hyung hm? Mungkin saja saat itu, Siwon hyung mengakui semuanya karena dia sudah benar-benar mencintaimu Hyung. Mungkin Siwon hyung ingin memulainya dari awal, dengan mu tanpa kebohongan. Hyung apa kau?. Kau masih mencintai Siwon Hyung hm?" kata Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin dengan raut tenang.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Anio. Jika aku masih mencintai Siwon, aku tidak akan disini, menemani mu untuk terapi penyembuhan dijeju ini. Dasar Cho idiot" ujar Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Jadi kau menyukai ku hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum evil.

"M...mwo! Ya! Siapa yang menyukai mu pabo. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Kau gr sekali eoh" kata Sungmin angkuh sambil melipat tangan putihnya didada. Dan sesekali menatap Kyuhyun. Yang sekarang menatapnya sendu.

"Hyung...kau. Ku pikir. Kau menyu..."

"Saranghaeyo Kyu" jawab Sungmun cepat.

"Ne...?"

"Idiot! Aku tidak hanya menyukaimu. Tapi aku Mencintaimu pabo! Banyak hal yang tidak aku sukai dalam tingkah mu, terutama saat kau bermain game. Aku sungguh tidak menyukai itu. Tapi. Tapi tetap saja. Aku tetap mencintaimu Kyunie itu..."

Chup ...

"Ya! Jangan menciumku seenaknya, ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika..."

"Kemarilah Hyung. Aku ingin memeluk orang yang katanya, tidak menyukaiku. Tapi mencintaiku ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil membawa Sungmin. Kepelukan nya.

"Ini pertama kalinya. aku mendengar kau mengatakan Saranghae padaku Hyung. Aku bahagia sekali" ujar Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum begitu cantik, melihat Kyuhyun yang tampan tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hyung. ...saat pulang nanti aku. Aku akan menceritakan semua ini pada eomma dan appa. Dan aku ingin mengatakan pada Veni jika aku..."

"Tidak perlu Kyunie"

"Waeyo Hyung? Kau tidak ingin kita bersama hm?"

"Anio. Semuanya sudah tau. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mereka, kupikir semuanya sudah selesai kyu. Kau tidak perlu Khawatir"

"Otteyo Hyung? Bagaimana ceritanya bisa begitu hmm? Jelaskan padaku Hyung?" ujar Kyuhyun penasaran, Sungmun hanya tersenyum pongah.

"Kau penasaran Kyunie?"

"Ne hyung!"

"Rasakan Kyu! Hahaha Cho Kyuhyun pabo!" ujar Sungmin sambil melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hyung. Aish...Lee Sungmin! Kau. Ya tunggu aku hyung. Jika aku mendapatkan mu, aku akan mencium mu. Dan tidak akan berhenti!!. Kau dengar itu Hyung! Ya geumanhae!"

Senja indah dipegunungan Jeju island, menemani langkah kaki Cho Kyuhyun, dan Lee Sungmin. Melangkah untuk Cinta mereka. Bertahan untuk Cinta mereka. Dan bahagian untuk Cinta mereka.

End.

Review Dulu. Vote dulu. Coment dulu. Biar berkah chingu. Biar jadi amal ibadah, karena udah bikin aku bahagia dan merasa dihargai. Ne janji lho! Titik!

Ah...!!!!! Selesai juga akhirnya! Mianhae jika endingnya, tidak seperti yang kalian harapkan. Hmm mungkin nanti ada epilog. Mungkin ne. Hihihi

Terimakasih yang udah, Review. Coment. Dan Vote FF ku selama ini. Terimakasih banyak!!! Aku mencintai kalian. Saranghae!!! *kecup jarak jauh* *deep bow*

Ah jangan lupa. Setelah ini, ada FF terbaru ku. Masih tentang Kyumin. So pasti ceritanya mungkin akan lebih panjang dari FF ini. Pantengin terus ne. Gomawo Chingu.

Aku akan tetap update dengan FF baru. Sabtu/Minggu depan seperti biasa. Tong hilap nya.

#Review#

#guest: hmm...*muka mikir* mungkin Chingu hihihi. Gomawo udah mampir *bow*

#Orange girls: 100 buat Chingu!! Hihihi. Iya bener, ini gara2 siwon oppa huhuhu *ups mianhae oppa hihihi* Kyu oppa akan tetap bertahan kok chingu *untuk ku. Lho!* hihihi. Makasih banyak yah chingu atas semangatnya. Hatur nuhun pisan! Gomawo. Sungguh aku seneng banget. Ada yang care sama cerita ini. Gomawo!!! *kecup jarak jauh* and *deep bow*

#Ovellea: iya benar chingu. Kyu oppa udah tau. Tapi dia tetap bertahan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin. Hihihi *curcol* gomawo udah mampir. Dan tetap stay ok? Hatur nuhun *deep bow*

#Cholee: hihihi iya beber. Selama ini aku juga baca FF Kyumin, kebanyakan Sungmin oppa yang menderita. Padahalkan mungkin aslinya gak kaya gitu. Huhuhuhu *curcol lagi*

Gomawo. Mampir lagi ne *deep bow*


End file.
